No Other Place
by OhThoseEyes
Summary: While keeping watch over Hamunaptra Ardeth rescues Alysha from the hands of her capture. He instantly feels a connection with her, but she has been physcially and mentally scarred by abuse. And there is still another madman searching for her. Will Ardet
1. Default Chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

A majestic rider set astride his black Arabian steed looking down onto the ancient ruins of Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead. That rider, Ardeth Bay, Chieftain of the Mad-Jai warriors set a top the sand dune surrounded by 20 other Med-Jai. The Med-Jai were warriors of ancient bloodline who watched over Hamunaptra. This was their obligation, their curse to forever guard against the disturbance of what slept beneath the shifting sands of the long dead city.

Ardeth and his men looked on as yet another party made its way to the City. As he watched the group reach the outer limits Ardeth pondered why people kept insisting on disturbing this place. This place of such great evil.

His second in command, Ahmen, speaking brought Ardeth back to reality. "_My Lord, they have reached the city."_

Focusing back on the ruins, Ardeth could see that the riders had indeed reached the city and had started to dismount. Just then something caught his eye. He watched as the man that had been riding in the lead, dismounted his horse and made his way to one of the other riders. When the man reached the other rider he roughly dragged the person from the saddle. The person's legs buckled as they tried to stand. As the man reached out to right the second rider he inadvertently knocked the person's hat from their head.

Ardeth felt himself gasp as the falling hat revealed not a man but a woman. He also realized that the woman's hands were tied. He watched as the man pushed the woman forward. She stumbled falling to her knees. The man grabbed her arm and jerked her back to her feet. He led her over to one of the overturned pillars. He then pushed her down to a sitting position, swiftly tying her ankles together and then tying her to the downed pillar.

Ardeth shook his head. This would make the attack more difficult, for he did not want to harm the woman; however the party had to be stopped. He turned to his men "_We wait until they are busied with the task of setting up their camp, then we attack_."

The Med-Jai nodded their heads in agreement and waited. Fifteen minutes later the fortune seekers completed the finalities of setting up. This is when Ardeth gave the command. With the single action of pulling his scimitar from its sheath he unleashed the Med-Jai's wrath on the unsuspecting party.

Within minutes the Med-Jai and their leader had rid the ancient ruins of the scavengers. The few that evaded the warrior's swords ran into the desert hoping to escape with their lives. However, Ardeth knew better. They would actually meet a much worse fate than their comrades. For instead of dying a quick death at the hands of the Med-Jai, they would meet a slow, agonizingly painful death at the 'hands' of the desert sun.

As his men started the grim task of disposing of the bodies, Ardeth made his way over to the woman. As Ardeth got closer she tried to get up but could not. He watched as she tried in vain to shrink away from him. He could see the fear in her eyes. Finally reaching her, he knelt down. In flawless yet heavily accented English he spoke "Please do not fear me. I am here to help you."

The woman just sat there staring at him. Ardeth gently set about the task of untying her from the pillar then unbinding her ankles and wrist. When all the constraints were removed Ardeth stood and stepped back.

For a moment she did not move. Finally she started to almost absent-mindedly rub at the rope burns on her wrist. Then she looked up at Ardeth. "Who are you?" she asked in a quite voice.

Kneeling back down in front of her Ardeth answered "My name is Ardeth Bay. And those men will never hurt you again." As he spoke he looked more closely at the woman. She had bruises on her right cheek as though someone had hit her. She also had bruises on her neck. He could tell that she had been abused and did not want to cause her any more anguish. Watching the woman nod in recognition that maybe she believed him he asked "What is your name?"

"My name is Alysha. Alysha Duncan." She would not look at him when she spoke.

After a few moments she tried to stand but too many hours of riding and being tied up had taken their toll. She stumbled forward. Instinctively Ardeth put his arms out to catch her. He tried to not hold her too tightly, but any contact was too much for Alysha. She started to fight him, throwing her fist wildly at his arms and chest. Ardeth put one hand behind her back to help steady her and captured both her hands with his free hand. "I will not harm you Alysha. Please believe that" He said trying to get her to look in his eyes. He let go of her hands and taking her chin raised her face so that her eyes met his "Those men were pigs. I will not, nor will any of my men treat you the way I suspect those vile creatures did."

Alysha again nodded and tentatively asked "What are you going to do with me?"

"First we need to get you out of this sun". Motioning with his head Ardeth directed Alysha to the shade of the ruins. "I will help you walk". Not waiting for her answer he took her under her arm and they slowly made their way to the shade. Ardeth spoke again "Tonight we will camp here. Tomorrow if you are able we will ride to our village. After you have rested I will help you get back home. You are American, yes?"

As Ardeth helped Alysha to the ground she answered "Yes. But......."

"But what?" Ardeth asked as he walked the short distance to his horse to retrieve a canteen and a small pouch of food.

"Well, there's no one in America now. I mean I no longer have family there." Alysha said as she readily took the canteen from Ardeth.

"Do not drink so fast, it will not settle on your stomach if you continue to gulp like that. I know you must be very thirsty, but drink slowly."

Alysha stopped drinking and slowly lowered the canteen. That's when she first noticed those eyes. They were like caramel orbs. They had so much emotion in them. Something about them even seemed to calm her frazzled nerves. "Ok". Was all she said as she handed the canteen back to Ardeth.

"Now we will work at setting up our camp. Do you need anything before I go?"

Alysha started to shake her head no then stopped "Well, could I possibly have something to eat?"

"Of course." Reaching down to the pouch, Ardeth handed her some dried fruit and a piece of crusty bread. "Will this hold you over until we are set up and are able to prepare the evening meal?" As he asked he smiled at Alysha.

Alysha actually found herself smiling a small smile "Yes, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Suddenly the air was filled with a terrifying scream. Ardeth immediately knew it was Alysha. Running back to the ruins he found her asleep yet engrossed in an apparent nightmare. Kneeling down to her thrashing form he softly spoke "Alysha please wake up. It's just a dream. Please, you are safe."

As Alysha bolted up into a sitting position, frantic green eyes met concerned brown ones. She scooted closer to Ardeth and his could see her trembling body and sense her fear. Without a second thought he pulled her to him. This time she did not fight him. She clung to his robes as if she was clinging to life itself.

Ardeth held her as she sobbed. He knew of nothing else he could do. As she cried he wondered how any man could treat a woman as those men had apparently done. He was glad they had killed them. They deserved to die.

Alysha pulling back in his arms brought him from his murderous thoughts. "I'm sorry." Was all she said as she stared at the ground.

"There is no need to be sorry" Ardeth said as he steadied her and then sat down beside her. "I can only imagine what you've been through, and therefore can only imagine what haunts your dreams." Ardeth stopped then added "May I asked you a question, Alysha?"

Alysha finally looked at him "Yeah sure, I guess and well you can call me Ali if you want"

Ardeth smiled at the small gesture. Maybe she was feeling a little more comforter with the situation. "OK Ali, I know that this is not my business, but how did you end up with those vile men?"

Ali did not speak. She sat there just staring at the sand around her.

Sensing her hesitance Ardeth spoke again "Forgive me Ali, I should have not asked." With that Ardeth stood to leave.

As Ardeth turned to leave Ali spoke "No Ardeth, it's okay. It's just that well, it's a rather long sordid story."

"If you wish to talk about it Ali, I would be most willing to listen, however I do not wish to push you."

Looking up at Ardeth, Ali smiled a small sad smile "How about I tell you after we have eaten. I'm starving."

Ardeth laughed quietly "That would be fine. Would you like to try to nap again, maybe somewhere more comfortable this time?"

Ali nodded and took Ardeth's outstretched hand. He guided her to his tent and opened the flap "You may sleep here. I will come get you when the meal has been prepared."

A little over an hour later Ardeth made his way back to his tent. Upon opening the flap he stood there just looking at how peacefully Ali was sleeping. 'How could anyone sleep so fitfully after going through so much' he thought to himself as he knelt down to awaken her.

Slowly he reached out and touched her arm "Ali, wake up. It is time for our meal."

Ali's eyes flew open. For a moment Ardeth saw the fear creeping back into them. But almost immediately it was replaced by a sense of realizing her situation. Ardeth was glad to see a calm come across her.

"Oh Ardeth, you startled me" Ali said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I am sorry, Ali I did not mean to. I wanted to let you know that our evening meal is almost ready".

Ardeth stood and presented his hand to Ali. She took it saying "Thank you. I'm still quite stiff from riding all that way"

As they made their way to the evening meal, Ali scoped out her surroundings. There were several tents similar to Ardeth's set up. In the center was a fire. The rest of the Med-Jai were gathered around it. As they approached Ali watched as the warriors lowered their eyes to their plates. This perplexed her.

"Ardeth why will your men not look at me? I know I must look hideous........."

Ardeth did not let her finish her sentence "It is not that at all, Ali. You look quite well for what I suspect you've been through. It's just that my men are use to seeing woman, So they divert their eyes out of respect for you."

"Oh" was all Ali said at first. As they sat down to eat she added "Should I wear something else then? I mean do I need to cover up more?"

Ardeth smiled at Ali as he handed her a plate of the stew that was their supper, "Tomorrow when we reach our village I will find you a place to stay so that you can bathe and yes, if you like you can wear our traditional clothing." He took a bite of stew then added "But only if you wish to. You are not of our culture and if you do not wish to wear our traditional garb that is understandable."

"No I want to fit in as long as I'm there."

"Then it is settled." With that said they finished their meal.

As they walked back toward Ardeth's tent Ali spoke "Are you sure you want to hear my story, Ardeth?"

Ardeth stopped and looked at Ali. "Yes, if you wish to share it, I do."

Ali nodded her head and started to walk toward the tent again. "OK, but I warn you. It's not a pretty tale."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"It all started about a year ago" Ali said as she sat down on the animal hides and course blankets that made up the 'bed' Ardeth had prepared for her. Ardeth said down across the small tent from her.

Staring at the design on one of the blankets she continued "My Mother passed away rather unexpectedly and it sent my Dad into a very deep depression. He had always been such a strong man. But Mother's death, well it broke him". Ali stopped for a moment then continued "He started drinking and gambling. He would stay out for days at a time. My brother and I were so worried about him. He had been such a brilliant professor but, the alcohol started to eat away at him. One night we heard a knock at the door. When I opened it there were two huge men holding Dad by his arms. There was a smaller man standing behind them. The two larger men pushed Dad into the house causing him to fall. As he lay there pathetic and shaking the smaller man walked and said to him 'You have 24 hours Duncan, to come up with the info and the money.' Then he squatted down beside my father. He looked at him then up to me and whispered in my father's ear "Or I'm sure we can find something here to take for payment".

Ali stopped lost in her thoughts. Ardeth spoke bringing her back "What information did they want from your Father, Ali?" He did not like where this story was going.

She finally looked at Ardeth and replied "They wanted the map to this place and they wanted the $2000 my Dad owed them for his gambling debt. They thought we had that kind of money. And well at one time we did, but in the time that had past since Mom's death, Dad's gambling had used most of it up. After they left, Dad was frantic, running around the house throwing stuff into trunks. He kept saying we had to get out of there. And so we took off with just a few belongings and clothes and headed to the docks to try to catch a ship back to the United States. But we never made it. As we were trying to board the ship, Hudson found us."

Ardeth could see the pain in Ali's face "Ali if you want to..........."

"No that's ok, Ardeth. I've never told anyone this" she let out a small sarcastic laugh "who would I tell" then continued "I think I might feel better if I talk about it"

"Alright, if you wish. I'm here for you."

As Ardeth spoke Ali looked at his face, in particular his eyes. They seemed so warm, so caring. For some reason they made it seem okay to talk about what she had been through. It just seemed ok to share her most intimate thoughts with this virtual stranger.

After being lost in her thoughts for a few moments Ali spoke again "Well like I said Hudson found us. Dad tried to buy more time, but it was obvious what we were trying to do. And well that didn't make Hudson very happy."

Ardeth watched Ali speak. Her voice was almost monotone. As if she was just relating a story she had read, not as if she was telling him about her life. But Ardeth suspected that after being through some of the things he imagined she had been through, that he too would sound so unattached.

"Hudson, listened to my Dad for a few seconds, then walked up and hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. As he paced back and forth in front of him he told Dad 'Jason, I gave you a chance and you ruined it. I will get want I want. But I guess instead of you giving it to me, well I'll just have to take it.'

"Then Hudson stopped, turned and shot my Dad at point blank range." Ali stopped for a moment then added quietly "of course it killed him instantly. Then he turned the gun on my brother and with one shot killed him too." As the last word was spoken she dropped her head into her hands and cried softly.

Ardeth did not know what to know. He knew that earlier his physical closeness had scared her, yet when he woke her from her nightmare she had clung to him. So with that thought in mind he stood and moved across the small space between them. Softly he sat down beside her.

Ali looked up to find Ardeth sitting beside her. She could not explain the calmness that came over her as he took her hand and stroked it.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that Ali. Was Hudson the leader of the group we killed earlier today?" Ardeth had hoped he was. Then he would feel even more satisfaction from knowing he was dead.

"No. He wasn't. That was Stephen, Hudson's right hand man."

"Oh" Ardeth said slightly agitated that it had not been Hudson he had killed.

"Do you want to hear the rest?"

Ardeth looked down into Ali's green eyes. They looked so tired yet there was still the slightest spark of fire there. That truly astounded Ardeth. That after all she had been through that there was still some fire left in her soul. That made Ardeth happy. And he didn't know why. He had only known Ali for a few hours. But he felt protective of her. He felt a connection to her.

"Yes of course, Ali. Unless you are too tired to continue"

"No I'm okay. After he.....shot them......well he grabbed me and told me that I would show him where the map was and that I now belonged to him"

"I kept trying to tell him I didn't know where the map was. But he wouldn't listen. They took me to our house and ram sacked the place. The whole time Hudson had a death grip on my arm. He kept yelling at me to tell him where it was. I tried telling him I didn't know, but he didn't believe me. Every time I would tell him I didn't know he would hit me. I was so scared of what else he would do to me. Finally it dawned on me where Dad might have the map hidden. I know I should not have told him, but I was so scared. I was totally alone. There was no one to rescue me, so I had to do the best I could."

"Well the map was hidden right where I thought it would be. I was so relieved but only for a few moments. Hudson put the map in his coat pocket and turned to me. He smiled the most sickening smile I've ever seen. Then he grabbed my arm again and started dragging me toward the stairs." Ali bit her bottom lip trying to hold back the sobs, but they came anyway. Through her tears she continued "He looked at me and announced to all his men "Now I'm going to go upstairs and start collecting on the $2000 her old man owes me. And after I'm done, any of you boys that want a try at it can have it".

By the time Ali was finished she was crying so hard Ardeth could barely understand her. But he would not have had to heard her exact words to understand what she was saying. He watched as her sobs become more violent, shaking her body with each one. Ardeth reached tenderly and pulled her to him. This time there was no resistance. Again she clung to his robes. He gently stroked her hair. After several moments he quietly spoke into her auburn hair "Ali, I can not erase what has happened to you. Although I wish with all my being I could. But I can tell you that you are safe. Stephen and the rest of those vile men are dead and they can never hurt you again."

Ali pulled back from Ardeth and looked into his beautiful caramel eyes "But you don't understand, Ardeth, Hudson is still out there. Stephen stole me and the map one night and we have been on the run ever since. Hudson will stop at nothing to get the map and me. He thinks he owns me. Over the past several months I've become a possession to him and I doubt he let either me or the map go."

Ardeth softened face hardened as a steely mask came over it. In almost a growl he spoke "Well then, we will just have to make sure that never happens. If Hudson comes looking for you or the map he will have to face me and the rest of the Med-Jai. And I can guarantee you he will end up on the losing side of that battle."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Ali was unprepared for the volatile tone of Ardeth's voice. He sounded as though he would personally dismember anyone who would possibly harm her. But why? They barely knew each other. After thinking for a moment Ali decided it must be the map. Yes, she was sure the Ardeth was a good man and that he wanted to protect her but it must be the map.

"Ali?"

"I'm sorry Ardeth, it's just well you caught me off guard."

"I do not understand"

"It's just that well......you sounded so angry just now."

Ardeth stood and began to pace "I am angry. No man has a right to treat a woman that way. Especially you."

He did not know why he had spoken those last words. He barely knew her. But there was something....something he couldn't quite decipher. It was as if he had known Ali for a very long time, instead of just a few short hours.

Ali felt herself blushing. She didn't know why. Finally she found her voice "Thank you, Ardeth for everything." As she finished she stood and touched his arm. He instantly stopped and looked into her green eyes. They both felt the spark travel through their bodies.

Ardeth placed his hand over Ali's "Do not thank me. I am pleased to know that I have helped free you and do not worry about Hudson. I will protect you."

Ali just nodded. And as if on cue she yawned.

A smile replaced the serious look on Ardeth's face "I believe it is time to retire for the evening. You may sleep in here tonight."

"Where will you sleep?" Ali asked. Again blushing without knowing why.

"I will stay in another tent with my second, Ahmen."

"Surely the leader has his own tent"

"Yes but it is occupied, so I will make over arrangements."

As Ardeth turned to leave, Ali spoke "Ardeth, you don't have to leave. Well, in fact I think I would feel safer if you stayed." As she finished Ali cast her eyes down.

Ardeth walked back to her and took her face gently in his hand "Are you sure, Ali? I can understand you not wanting to be close to a man, any man after all you have been through."

Looking up into his warm brown eyes Ali actually smiled for the first time in months "Yes I am sure. Although I've only known you a short while, I trust you Ardeth. And like I said I would feel safer if you were close by."

Ardeth nodded and made his way to the door "I will return in a moment with another bed roll."

While he was out retrieving a spare bed roll he told Ahmen to search Stephen's body for the map. And to make sure it left with them.

When he returned, Ali had climbed under her covers and was almost asleep. Ardeth quietly laid out his bedding. He turned from Ali and started to remove his robes.

Ali watched his back as his first then his second robe was removed. She had only known violence in the past few months, so she was unprepared for the sensation she felt looking at Ardeth's strong features. His broad shoulders, his tan skin and the mysterious tattoos that covered his shoulder blades. His long black hair fell in cascades against his dark skin. Without knowing it a small 'oh' escaped Ali's throat.

Ardeth turned to find piercing green eyes taking him in. They widened as he turned and his chest was revealed.

Ali's heart beat faster as she took in the site of him standing there in nothing but his black pants. He strong arms, the muscles apparent even with his arms at rest. His structured stomach and more tattoos on his collar bones and upper arms. He looked like a god standing there. An Adonis from some long ago culture.

Ardeth could see the sparks in Ali's green eyes. He could feel the sexual tension in the air. And it surprised him. He knew that all Ali had known was violence, but yet there was a definite spark between them.

Finally Ardeth broke their gaze. He climbed under the covers, leaned over and blew out the candle that had lit the small tent. Quietly he spoke "Good night, Ali. I hope you sleep well"

After what seemed like an eternity Ali found her voice "Good night, Ardeth. I hope you sleep well too."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ali woke to the sound of the men breaking down their camp. For a moment she was terrified, thinking she was still being held captive. Then she heard Ardeth's voice outside the tent. Instantly she felt a calm come over her.

She was still sitting there marveling at how just the sound of his voice calmed her when he opened the flap of the tent.

"Ah, you are awake." He said and then rewarded her with the most beautiful smile.

All she could do was nod.

"I will leave you for a moment so that you may dress."

Again Ali just nodded. As Ardeth turned to leave Ali stood up and something caught his eye. He was not prepared to see all the marks on her body. There were several sets of bruise marks around her arms. The there were the rope burn around her wrist and ankles. There were other small marks on her back that he could not make out. Possibly cigarette burns.

Ardeth grabbed the side of the tent in his fist. He felt anger welling up inside him. He so badly wanted to find this Hudson person and end his miserable life with his own bare hands.

A noise from outside brought Ardeth back from his murderous thoughts. He quietly slipped out of the tent. Vowing to never let anyone harm Ali again. And vowing to seek out Hudson and make him pay for the abuse he handed out to her.

After almost half a day of riding, Ardeth could see it starting to take its toll on Ali. Although he and his men could have rode hard and made it back to their village much quicker, Ardeth decided to stop at small oasis to let Ali rest. As they came up to the oasis, Ardeth dismounted his horse and quickly made it to the side of the one Ali was riding.

"Let me help you" he said as he stretched his arms out to her.

Ali was so grateful for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you Ardeth, I am very tired."

Ardeth did not let go of Ali's arm. He gently guided her to a large rock beside the crystal pool. "Sit here while I get you some water." Ardeth reached down into the water and then turned back to Ali with cupped hands. "Here, drink."

Ali closed her eyes as the cold water made its way across her parched lips. It was such a cool contrast to the heat she felt as Ardeth ran his finger across her bottom lip. Ali opened her eyes to find smoldering brown ones looking back at her. She caught her breathe at the site and the feel of Ardeth being that close to her. At the same time she felt the need to move back away from him. She knew he would not hurt her, but he was just too close.

Ardeth watched as Ali subconsciously tried to move away from him. He stood abruptly "I am sorry Ali. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

Ali then realized that she must have visibly shown how she was feeling. "No Ardeth I'm sorry. It's just that...." not knowing how to finish she looked away.

Ardeth stood for a moment just staring at her profile. Kneeling again, he reached out and gently turned her face to him. "It is alright Ali. I understand. I should not have crossed the line. I am genuinely sorry." Ardeth let his hand fall from her face and gently laid it on her arm.

Ali looked into his eyes "No Ardeth it's not that all. I won't lie, I felt a spark when you touched me, it's just that well I've never known anything but .....well I mean I've never been with .....not until.....I've never ......."

Ardeth sat there just staring at her, trying to comprehend what she was saying. "Ali, are you trying to say that you had never been with a man until that night that Hudson.....". Ardeth didn't know quite how to finish.

Noting that his grip was becoming more intense on her hand, she placed her hand over his. Not being able to look him in the eyes, she focused on their hands and quietly answered "Yes Ardeth, that's what I'm trying to say."

Ali eyes shot up to take in the look on Ardeth's face as he spouted a stream of Arabic.

He let go of her arm, stood and turned from her. He did not want her to see the look on his face. He was sure it would betray the horrid thoughts that were running through his head.

Ali stood and walked up beside him "Ardeth?" she said as she placed her hand on his arm.

He turned to look at her while trying to calm himself "I am sorry, Ali" he said as he took her hand in his.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I cannot find that pig Hudson at this very moment and slowly torture him until he begs for death". Realizing what he had said he turned from her again. Besides dealing with the murderous feelings he had toward Hudson, Ardeth was also dealing with just why he felt such a connection, why he felt so protective of Ali. Of course he did not want any woman to be harmed, but each time he found out about some other horrendous thing that they had done to her, he felt as if it touched his very being.

"Ardeth, that doesn't matter now. Thanks to you I'm safe. That's all that matters." Again Ali reached out for him. As she touched his arm they could both feel the electricity between them. Ardeth took her hand from his arm and gently kissed her palm "Know this kalila, I will protect you always. You will never again know such brutal treatment. If any man ever so much as lays a hand on you, they will have to answer to me."

Ali felt a tremendous surge go through her as Ardeth spoke. The depth and emotion in his voice shocked her. Finally she whispered "Thank you"

"You're very welcome, habibi." Trying to compose himself he added "Now let us ride for my village. It is only a few hours out. We can be there by night fall."

Ali nodded and quietly followed him to the horses. She could use some time to think. To think about all that had happened to her in the last 6 months, but especially all that had taken place in the last 24 hours. And how the handsome desert warrior riding beside her fit into it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ali was lost in her thoughts when the riders came upon the Med-Jai village. The sounds of a bustling bodies and talking brought her back to reality.

She was shocked to see the village. It was not at all like she had expected. For one it was very large. She could not see all the way down the main 'street'. There were many more houses than she thought there would be. And that was surprising to. That most of the people actually lived in houses. Not tents like she had expected. The houses seemed to be made of an adobe like material. They were all small, one story, square buildings that had been white washed with something.

And the people. There were so many. They all came out into the streets to greet the warriors and welcome them home.

Finally the party came to a halt. A small boy ran up and took the reins from Ardeth. Then he reached to Ali's. Ardeth nodded and she handed them over to the small child.

"We will dismount here. Semul will take the horses and feed and water them."

Ardeth came to Ali's side and helped her from her horse. Smiling down at her he asked "I would assume you would like a bath and possibly a change of clothes?"

"Oh yes, Ardeth that would be wonderful."

Ardeth searched the crowd. Ali watched as he smiled as an older woman made her way through the crowd.

"Basel" Ardeth said as he reached down and placed his hands on the older woman's shoulders, kissing her on both cheeks.

"Ardeth it is good to see you home. This is the young woman you sent word of?"

Ali looked at Ardeth. He grinned "When we stopped at the oasis I sent Allehd ahead to tell the village we would be home soon. And to have Basel have you some clothes and things ready."

"Thank you" was all Ali could say. Ardeth was such a fearless leader yet he was such a sweet and caring man.

Basel stood watching her leader with the American woman. She saw a softness in Ardeth she had never seen before. Yet she sensed something, something she could not quite figure out.

"Ali I will escort you and Basel to my home, then I will leave you two."

"Of course Ardeth" Basel said as she fell in behind Ardeth and Ali.

Ali was quite surprised when Ardeth pulled back the goat skin covering that was the door to his home. It was quite spacious. Ali walked in and started looking around the room. Ardeth caught Basel eye and motioned for her to step back outside.

As they stepped back into the street Basel looked up at Ardeth "Yes, Ardeth?"

Placing his hand on Basel's arm Ardeth spoke "_Grandmother, Ali has been through quite a lot in the last few months_." He went on to tell Basel what he knew about Ali's abuse. When he was finished he looked into Basel's eyes and saw unshed tears.

Basel's tears were for Ali and all that she had been through. But they were also tears of joy for in listening to Ardeth she realized by the passion in his words that this woman had taken his heart. She had long hoped that Ardeth would find someone. For he was her grandson, and she loved him very much.

"_I understand, Ardeth. I will take extra care of her for you. I will heal her wounds and lessen her scars_." She stopped for a moment then added "_But I believe it will be you that heals her heart_."

Ardeth looked at his grandmother and started to protest, but she stopped him "_I saw the way you looked at her. I can feel the connection between you. I have lived many summers and know a strong bond when I see it_."

Ardeth cleared his throat "_Well please don't go planning any marriage ceremonies. Ali has not yet decided what she is going to do with her life. I just want to make her comfortable and safe until she has_."

Basel nodded her head "_Of course, Ardeth. I will help you all I can_". With that she turned and made her way back into his home.

Ardeth walked toward the center of the village shaking his head. His grandmother had been right. He felt a very strong connection with Ali. A connection he could not explain. He had only known her a very short time. But, Allah she had found her way into his heart.

Ali stood admiring the intricate artwork on a throw pillow. She imagined that this area was what would be considered a sitting room. Basel speaking brought her from her thoughts.

"Ali my dear, if you will follow me I will help you with your bath."

Ali turned and smiled at the older woman "Thank you Basel. But I'm sure if you just show me where everything is, I can manage."

"I am sure you can. However, my grandson has asked me to help you with you bathing. Then to give you a message with special oils to.....help in your healing and to lesson your scars. Then I will help you dress. I believe Ardeth sent word that you want to dress in our traditional garb?"

"Yes, I do....wait did you just say Ardeth is your grandson?"

Basel chuckled as she poured steaming water into the large tin bath tub "Yes I did. He is my oldest son's only son"

"Oh. Wait then your son would have been the Chieftain of the Med-jai at one point, yes?"

"Yes, he was. He was killed in an attack when Ardeth was only 19. Ardeth has been Chieftain of our tribe and Lord of the 12 tribes since then."

"Ardeth is the leader of 11 more tribes?" Ali was astounded. "And has been since he was 19?"

"That is correct. He had to take on responsibility at quite a young age. My dear he probably wasn't much older than you are now. If it is not impolite of me to ask, how old are you, Ali?"

It took Ali a moment to answer. She was trying to take all the information on Ardeth in. "Oh I'll be 21 next month. Now it's my turn, how old is Ardeth?"

"He will be 30 soon. Now your bath is prepared. I will turn so that you can undress and get into the tub, then I will help you with your hair."

"Ok" was all Ali replied. She gratefully slipped out of the grimy clothes she had been wearing. She was aware of her scars and bruises as she climbed into the tub. "Basel, I'm ready."

The next half hour passed by quickly. After helping Ali wash her long auburn hair, Basel gave her some scented oils to rinse over her body. Next Ali climbed out of the tub and Basel escorted her to what appeared to be a bed. "Lay down my dear and I will massage you with scented oils."

"Alright, do I need to remove the wrap?"

"If it will not offend you, yes. I will work on your scars on your back if that is all right?" Apparently Ardeth had told Basel about what had happened to her.

"Yes it's fine." Ali let the wrap fall to the floor and laid on her stomach on the soft furs.

Basel worked the wonderful smelling oils into Ali's skin. She took great care around the scars on Ali's back and around the rope burns on her wrist and ankles.

One hour later Basel announced she was finished. "Oh, Basel thank you, that was wonderful. I've never felt anything like it" Ali said as Ardeth's grandmother helped her into her first covering.

"You are very welcome child. Now this goes on next" she said as she helped Ali slip the top sheath over her head.

"Now do you wish to wear a turban and veil also?"

"Yes, I think it would be best. Ardeth and your whole community has been wonderful to me and I want to show my respect to your customs."

Basel smiled. Fifteen minutes later Ali was dressed from head to toe in the traditional dress of a Med-Jai woman.

As Ardeth walked through the door of his home, Ali turned to him. Ardeth felt himself holding his breathe. She was beautiful. Her porcelain like skin, although tanned from too much exposure to the sun, still looked like alabaster. And then there were those eyes.

"Do I look alright, Ardeth?"

Ardeth walked up to her, to where there was only a few mere inches between them "Yes, kalila. You look wonderful."

Basel watched the exchange for a few seconds then slipped quietly out of her grandson's home.

Ardeth reached out and unhooked her veil. "Are you sure you are comfortable in this clothing?"

Ali smiled "Yes I'm fine, Ardeth. I'm quite comfortable."

"I am glad for you look lovely in them."

"Thank you" Ali breathlessly said. Being this close to Ardeth was taking its toll on her. However, this time it was only a wonderful sensation.

Ardeth took one step closer "You are very welcome". He wanted so badly to kiss Ali's wonderful, full lips. But should he?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Ardeth are you okay?" Ali said wondering why he had such a pained look on his face.

"Yes, habibi I am fine. You just take my breath away". Ardeth took another step to where their bodies where actually touching. He watched for a reaction from Ali. He did not want to scare her. He searched her eyes for fear, but instead found want. He could see it smoldering in her eyes.

Slowly he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a soft, tentative kiss. He was quite sure she would pull away. But she did not. Instead her lips responded to his butterfly kiss.

As if of their own mind Ardeth's arms went around Ali's waist and pulled her to him. Ali rested her hands on his broad chest. Ardeth slowly deepened the kiss and waited for Ali's response. Her response was putting her arms around his neck and gently pulling him closer. Ardeth could feel himself losing control. He wanted to touch her entire body. But he knew she was not ready for such intimacy. Slowly he pulled away from their kiss.

Ali's eyes shot open "What's wrong?"

"Nothing kalila."

"Something happened. What did I do wrong?"

Ardeth pulled Ali to him "You did nothing wrong. I could feel myself losing control. I did not want to push myself on you. You have been through so much. I want to give you time"

Ali pulled back from their hug so that she could look into his face. She was trying to hold back the tears but could not. As they trickled down her face she spoke "Thank you"

"There is no need to thank me. I have found out over the past 2 days that I feel connected to you. I want to protect you, kalila. I do not know how to explain it, but.....I feel the strongest need to just make you happy." As Ardeth finished he took his thumb and brushed away her tears.

Ali did not know what to say. After all the abuse and torture of the last 6 months. To be cared for and protected. "I feel connected to you too" was all she finally got out. Then Ali surprised them both by standing up on her tippy-toes and softly kissing Ardeth.

After she had lowered herself back down and after Ardeth straightened his reeling head he smiled and said "I think it is time for us to take our evening meal. Do you wish to take it here or out in the commons with the rest of the village?"

"Oh, I don't know. Will I be accepted out there? I don't want to interrupt your village's normal routine."

"You will be accepted for you are with me" Ardeth said in a defiant tone.

Ali could not help but giggle.

"What is for funny, habibi?"

"I'm sorry Ardeth, I'm not use to your cave-man, chest-beating attitude. I am the leader and what I say goes."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"A little"

"Hmmp" he said as he reached for her waist again. As his hands touched her sides he began to tickle her.

Ali could not help but start to wiggle and laugh. She was extremely ticklish. "Ardeth, no. That's not funny" she said as she tried to escape his tormenting hands.

"But habibi, I wanted to give you something to truly laugh at" he said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Finally he stopped. In the commotion of Ali trying to break free from his tickling she had knocked her turban from her head. Auburn waves cascaded down past her shoulders.

Ardeth reached out and touched it. "Gamiila" he murmured as he ran his hand through Ali's auburn locks. "You remind me of a porcelain figurine that I once saw in a shop in Cairo. You are truly striking, habibi"

Ali felt herself blushing from head to toe. Thankfully Ardeth spoke again, because she knew she would not have been able to.

"Let me help you with your turban and then we will go partake of the evening meal." Ardeth had already picked it up and was arranging it on Ali's head again before she even realized what was happening.

He stopped as he went to draw the veil across her face and softly whispered "I can not resist". He slowly stole a tender kiss from her, then replaced her veil.

As Ardeth took her hand and led her toward the common he whispered under his breath "_Allah, what has this woman done to me_?"

After the evening meal Ardeth took Ali around showing her different parts of the village. As they were walking Ali asked "Ardeth, where will I be staying?"

Ardeth had thought about this question since they had left Hamunaptra. "I think it would be best kalila if you stayed with me"

Ali stopped. "Stay with you?"she said in a nervous tone.

Ardeth stopped and turned to look at her "Yes, will that be a problem?" He was concerned. Why had his suggestion caused her to act to upset.

"Well, what will your village think? I mean...well....you know what I mean"

"Yes I do, habibi and to use my 'cave-man' attitude again, it does not matter. I want to protect you and make you feel safe again. The best way I know how to do that is to be near you. Do you object with being that close to me?" he added teasingly.

"No, of course not" Ali stammered.

"Well then, it is settled."

Nothing else was mentioned as they toured the rest of the village. As they walked back toward Ardeth's home he casually stated "You will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the pallet in the living area of my home"

Again Ali stopped "No, that's not fair. I will sleep on the pallet."

Ardeth turned toward Ali and a very fake authoritative tone stated "No I am the Med-Jai leader and I say you will sleep in the bed."

Ali could not help but laugh. Finally she said "And what if I say no, anyway?"

"Then" Ardeth stated as he stepped closer to her "I will have to make you submit by tickling you". As he finished his hands were on Ali's sides, although he had not started to tickle her yet.

"Well I guess if you put it that way I have to agree, don't I?"

"Yes that would be wise, my habibi" Ardeth said as he laughed.

They were still laughing when they walked into his house.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Ali awoke to sunlight streaming into the room. For a moment she did not remember where she was. As she sat up in the bed she felt the old panic creeping upon her. Then she took a true look at her surroundings and slowly relaxed. She was safe in Ardeth's home. As she lay back upon the furs and covers she could smell that this was Ardeth's bed. There was a lingering scent of him there. She breathed deeply and was amazed at how comforting it was.

After a few cat stretches Ali climbed out of bed and walked over to look out the small window. As she did she saw the brush Basel had left her the day before.

Ali was standing looking out the window, brushing her long auburn hair when Ardeth came through the front door. However she was lost in thought and did not hear him.

Ardeth stood just staring at the vision in front of him. Ali was standing there in nothing but her first covering which with the sun streaming in through the window was quite sheer. Ardeth could see her shapely body beneath the black material. Her long legs, her taut stomach, her full but not too full breast. She was a site to behold.

Ali suddenly felt as though she was not alone. She turned to see Ardeth standing in the door way just looking at her. The look in his eyes surprised her. It was one of desire. It did not frighten her, it did however make her heart beat faster.

Ardeth took several long strides as was beside Ali before she could even clear her head.

Reaching out, Ardeth touched her hair "Gamiila" he muttered as ran his fingers thru it. "You are a beautiful sight in the morning, kalila".

"Thank you" Ali stammered out. Without realizing it Ali turned and she and Ardeth were face to face. With his fingers still entwined in her hair, he bent down and softly kissed her.

Ardeth broke their kiss and pulled Ali to him. As he did he whispered into her ear "Habibi if you expect me to behave myself you will have to finishing dressing. Your sheer covering is much too tempting for me to ignore."

He pulled back just a step and watched Ali's reaction. She blushed from head to toe. He could see that she had not realized how revealing her covering was. So with never completely breaking his hold on her, Ardeth reached out to the bed and retrieved her top covering. As he handed it to her he smiled and said "I will give you time to dress. I will be preparing our breakfast". And with a quick peck on her cheek he was gone.

Ali stood there in total shock. She was embarrassed that Ardeth had seen her like this. She was shocked by the feelings he caused in her. While she was dressing she tried to straighten out her feelings, but to no avail. She was still trying to work it all out when she walked into the kitchen portion of Ardeth's home.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you had run off." Ardeth said as he flashed an amazing smile.

Ali felt a surge run through her. Just hearing him speak, just seeing him there made her body respond. It was a feeling she had never felt before. And it made her realize that she had a lot of things to figure out. She had to decide what to do with her future. Looking at Ardeth she wondered if he'd be a part of it.

Finally she spoke "No, I'm still here."

"Good, breakfast is ready" Ardeth said as he handed a plate to Ali.

They ate their breakfast in relative quietness. It was Ardeth that finally spoke and broke the silence. "Ali is something wrong?"

She looked up from her plate to find concerned caramel eyes intensely looking at her. "No, Ardeth nothing's wrong. Well, I mean...I've just got a lot on my mind. I have a lot to figure out."

Ardeth nodded. He wanted so badly to tell her to just stay with him. She did not have a family to go back to. That he could be her family. Ardeth shook his head. No as much as he wanted to tell her that he could not. She needed to make her own decision. Ardeth sat there running those thoughts through his head, amazed at how much Ali had to come to mean to him in just a span of a few days. It would hurt him greatly if she was to leave, but she was use to a much different life he supposed. His desert way of life might not hold any appeal to her at all.

"Ardeth?"

"Yes, kalila." Ardeth said shaking his head clear of his thoughts. "I am sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's alright. Is everything ok?"

Ardeth looked into Ali's green eyes "Yes, habibi everything is fine. I too have things on my mind."

Ali just nodded.

Trying to lighten the mood Ardeth spoke "Would you like to spend some more time with Basel today? I have several things to do around the village today."

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful. I really like your Grandmother."

"Good it's settled then."

Again they ate in silence. As they finished Ardeth asked "Can I ask a question of you?"

"Sure, Ardeth."

"If it is too painful to discuss, I understand. But I was wondering, kalila what happened to your Mother? You said that her death caused your Father's downfall."

Ali placed her cup down on the table "No I don't mind telling you, except there's not much to tell"

"I do not understand"

"Well it's just that Mother came down sick and the doctor's never could decide what it was. She just kept getting weaker and weaker. She passed away only 3 months after she first became ill."

"I am sorry, habibi. I'm sure you miss her a great deal."

"I do"

"As you miss your Father and your brother."

"I miss Timmy very much. But it's odd and might sound wrong, but I felt like my Father died when my Mother did. The man that Hudson killed was not my father. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, habibi it does. Although my father did not turn to alcohol to soothe his soul after my Mother's passing he was quite a different man."

Ali watched as Ardeth spoke. It was the first time he had spoken of his family.

"Ardeth, what happened to your Mother?"

Ardeth looked at Ali. She could see that pain in his eyes as he spoke "When I was eight summers old, a plague swept through 5 of the 12 tribes. It took a great toll on our tribe. My Mother, who was with child at the time, was one of the many it claimed. It also claimed my Grandfather Oded, Basel's husband."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ardeth."

"Thank you, but I was only one of many grieving."

"You were raised by your Father then after that?"

"Yes, with Basel's help. Then my father was killed when I was 19."

"That's how you became Chieftain."

"Yes. Am I to guess that you have been talking to Basel about me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"A little" was Ali's reply as she blushed from head to toe. Why did this man do that to her?

"What else did she tell you about me?"

"Just that and how old you are."

"Yes I will be 30 summers soon. And much to the council's dismay I have not wed nor have I produced an heir to take my place." Ardeth smiled as Ali blushed again. He quite enjoyed making her do so. "On the subject of age, how old are you, Ali?"

"I'll be 21 next month."

"So you are of definite marrying age. I will have to keep all our young single men away from you."

"Ardeth!!!"

"What? You are a very beautiful woman, Ali. I'm sure many of my men would love to claim you for their own." 'Including myself' Ardeth thought to himself.  
  
Again Ali blushed from head to toe. Despite himself Ardeth laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Ali stated in a semi-agitated tone.

Ardeth rose from his seat and walked around to Ali. He extended his hand to her. "I am sorry Ali. It is just that in the past few minutes you have blushed many times."

Ali took his hand. "Well it seems you have a way of making me do that."

"Is that a bad thing?" he said grinning a sly grin.

"No, I guess not" she almost whispered. Standing that close to him made it hard to breathe. Why did he make her feel this way?

Ardeth speaking brought her back to the moment "Kalila am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No"

"Good. I don't want to make you feel anything but pleasure and happiness" the last words came out in a whisper as Ardeth claimed Ali's lips.

Automatically his arms were around her waist. Her arms made their way around his neck and into his hair. She had so badly wanted to feel it between her fingers. Ali found herself lightly tugging at it trying to bring him closer to her. She needed to be closer. For when he was near her nothing else mattered. The last year of her life didn't seem to exist. All that existed was the two of them.

Ardeth's lips made their way from Ali's lips across her cheek and slowly down her to her neck. He placed light butterfly kisses on her collar bone and received in response Ali pressing her body closer to his.

Ali's hands left his hair and made their way to the front of his robes. She clumsily pushed them open and lightly placed her hands on his bare chest. As she did she could feel him sharply inhale against the soft skin of her neck.

"Gamiila" he muttered as he pushed her coverings. He wanted to taste more of her. As he started to tug, not carrying if he ripped the material or not, he felt her go rigid in his arms. As Ardeth opened his eyes he was met by the fear in Ali's green ones. "Habibi, I am sorry" he said as he stepped back.

He could see that she was shaking and he saw the unshed tears. "Allah, that was the last thing I ever meant to do. I did not mean to frighten you. I am so very sorry". Letting go of Ali he walked away to look out the window.

Ali stood for a moment just staring at the spot where Ardeth had been. She was a mess of emotion. Part of her did not want Ardeth to stop. But when he tugged at her clothing.....she couldn't get all the times that Hudson and his men....... No she wouldn't think of that. She knew Ardeth was nothing like that.

Ali turned to see Ardeth just staring out the window. She walked up to him and placing her hand on his arm she spoke "Ardeth, please don't be sorry. I'm not." She stopped to compose herself and continued "I did not want you to stop. It's just that well.....when you tugged at my covering it reminded me of......" Ali stopped when she saw a wave a pain flash across Ardeth's brown eyes.

He turned to look at her "That is the one thing I never wanted. I want to show you how a man should love a woman. The way you deserve to be loved. I understand that there are many things that will remind of your terrible treatment. I do not wish to put you through any more. It is just that........I let my desire take control of my head. And for that I am very sorry." He tentatively reached out as is to cup her face but stopped.

Ali took his hand and pressed it to her lips then said "I know you're not like that. Please, I am okay."

Ardeth just stood there not knowing what to do. Ali speaking solved his problem for him "Ardeth?"

"Yes, kalila"

"Hold me"

Ardeth gladly took her back into his arms. They stayed like that for some time. Finally Ardeth spoke "I believe I promised you a visit with my grandmother, did I not"

"Yes I believe you did."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The next several weeks flew by. Ali found herself falling into the daily routine of the woman of the village. Basel even taught her some of the intricate stitching that they used on the men's robes.

One day when Basel was washing it dawned on Ali that she must be washing Ardeth's clothes.

"Basel, I should be doing Ardeth's clothes."

With a sly grin on her face Basel turned to her and asked "and why may I ask should you be doing it?"

"Well....."Ali stammered. "I mean...well......I just should".

Basel laughed and handed her the basket.

Sometime later Ardeth came up to the oasis and found Ali, indeed, washing his clothes. "Kalila, what are you doing?"

She had been so lost in her thoughts, she had not heard Ardeth walk up "Oh, good lord Ardeth, you scared me to death" she said as she stood up.

"I am sorry for that, but you did not answer me."

"Oh, well it dawned on me this morning that Basel must be doing your laundry since....well you don't have a wife to do it for you......and well I just thought....that I should......" Ali stopped but not before turning bright red.

Ardeth smiled "Thank you".

"Your welcome"

"I must be finishing my rounds for the day. I will meet you at the evening meal?"

"Yes, I'll see you there." Ali said and then stood watching him walk away.

As she watched him walking off she realized why she had not heard him come up. She had been lost in thought. Lost in thought about what she should do. She had been thinking about it a lot lately. She really had no place to go. She could stay in Cairo, but she only knew a few families that had been her Father's colleagues. It had been years since she lived in America, and that did not feel like home either.

As she walked back toward Ardeth's home she let out a small laugh when she realized that the only place that felt like home was here. But she couldn't really stay here could she? Where would she live? She couldn't live with Ardeth forever. He needed to find a Med-Jai wife and have sons to be his heirs.

Ali stopped. The thought of Ardeth with another woman made her heart hurt. She realized standing there that she wanted to be that woman. Silently she scolded herself. Ardeth cared about her, yes, but he did not love her. She knew nothing of pleasing a husband. She was sure that Ardeth had many of the Med-Jai women willing to be his wife and bear his children.

She could not stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. They freely ran down her face. As she made her way into his home a realization came upon her. She was in love with Ardeth.

When Ardeth arrived at the common area that night he did not see Ali. He sought out Basel to inquire of her whereabouts.

"_She helped prepare the meal, Ardeth. But said she was not hungry and that she was going to lie down_."

"_Is she ill_?"

"_Not like you mean, no I do not believe so_."

"_What are you trying to say Grandmother_?"

"_She seemed very melancholy. Could she be missing her home? Her own kind_?"

Basel's question cut right to Ardeth's core. He had known that this might happen. He had hoped that he could make her happy.

"_I do not know, Grandmother. But I will try and find out. I just want her to be happy_"

Sensing the pain and sadness in his voice, Basel patted his arm "_I'm sure it will all work out for the best._" Then turning to pick up two bowls of food added "_Take some food_."

Ardeth only nodded, took the food then turned to make his way to his home.

Pushing back the goatskin Ardeth searched the main area. Not finding her there he slowly walked over the sleeping area. There lay Ali sound asleep. He stood there watching her for what seemed like an eternity. She looked so peaceful. He thought that he had made her happy, but maybe...... maybe he had been wrong. He had questioned before if his simple life could hold any kind of appeal for her. And now he guessed he knew. For why else would she have been crying? He could tell she had been by the puffiness around her eyes. Ardeth's heart ached at thinking of his life without Ali. But he had to do what was right for her. She deserved to be happy. After all she had been through, she deserved to be happy. 'I guess an Anglo would be able to make her happy' Ardeth thought as he stood there watching her sleep. The thought of another man touching her made his blood boil. No man had a right to touch her. No man except him. Then he shook his head and a small smile broke out across his face. Yes, he was indeed showing his cave-man like attitude again. But he could not help how he felt. How he felt...."Allah" he said in a whisper "she has stolen my heart".

As he stood there watching her Ali began to toss and turn in her sleep. She started crying and thrashing about "No, please.....no....stop....please no......"

Ardeth immediately sat down beside her and pulled her to him. "Shhhh kalila I am here. Shhh it is only a dream. Wake up, habibi, please wake up."

Ali's eyes flew open and Ardeth was shocked by the amount of fear in them. For a moment he thought she might even fight him. But as he stroked her hair he could feel her body become less tense and the fear subside in her eyes.

"Oh Ardeth" she sobbed into his robes.

"Shhh kalila it is alright you are safe"

Ardeth held Ali until her sobs subsided. Pulling back to look at her he spoke "Are you okay, habibi?'

"I am now" Ali said wiping at her eyes.

"Well then I have brought us some food. Basel said you were not feeling well?"

"I was just a little tired that's all." Ali did not want to tell him what she had been thinking about. She was sure her voice would betray her true feelings.

"After we finish our meal, you should go back to sleep then" Ardeth said as he stood and walked over to get the food his grandmother had sent them.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. We shall eat, I'll go make my evening rounds then I will return."

After their meal Ardeth tucked Ali back in and left for his nightly walk around the village.

He had just stepped back into his home when he heard Ali screaming. He quickly ran to her side and realized she was having another nightmare.

Sitting down beside he pulled her to him "Habibi wake up"

"No...please...no.....Ardeth!!!!"

Ardeth was shocked to hear her call his name in her sleep. "Ali, wake up! You're just having a nightmare, wake up"

Suddenly Ali's eyes shot open "Ardeth" she said breathlessly.

"Yes, kalila I am here"

"My dream.....was so real....Hudson had me....and...he shot you...you were laying there in my arms and....and I couldn't do anything" Ali finished in a whisper and putting her head against Ardeth's chest she began to cry.

"Habibi, look at me" he said gently as he pulled her back and raised her face to his. "I am fine. It was just a dream. You are safe. Now try to lay back and sleep again. I'll be right here" Ardeth said as he started to stand. Ali reaching for his hand stopped him. He turned and looked down at her "Kalila?"

"Don't leave Ardeth, stay with me, please."

"Habibi, I'll be right here in the room with you" he said as he sat back down on the bed.

"I need you beside me, please. Hold me" her voice held such a pleading tone.

Ardeth looked into her green eyes and saw the how frightened she still was.

"Alright habibi I will stay with you tonight." Ardeth stood and took off first his scimitar belt and then his robes. Leaving on his black pants he gently lay down beside Ali.

Eagerly she snuggled to his chest. "Thank you"

Ardeth wrapped his arms tightly around Ali "there is no need to thank me. Now sleep, kalila. I will keep you safe"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Ardeth watched Ali sleeping in his arms. She looked at peace and he was glad. He laid awake trying to figure out what to do about his feelings for her. He knew that he loved her. She had indeed stolen his heart, but what to do about it was what was plaguing him.

Ali stirring brought him back from his thoughts.

"Habibi?" he whispered not sure if she was awake or not.

Ali rose up from his chest and looked at him. He had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her auburn hair was falling in cascades around her shoulders. Her green eyes were bright as emeralds from some ancient artifact. Her covering had slipped of her shoulder and her white skin was as perfect as porcelain.

Ardeth reached out and touched her cheek. Ali moved her face across the palm of Ardeth's hand. The sensation sent chills through them both.

Neither said a word but they both knew what they wanted. Ali moved up in Ardeth's arms and their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. But that did not satisfy either for very long. Ardeth wanted to be able to touch her.

Ali was surprised to feel Ardeth pull away from her. When she opened her eyes she saw why. He was standing at the edge of the bed holding his hand out to her. As she took his hand he pulled her to him.

Ardeth ran his hands over the thin material that covered Ali's body. Ali grabbed at his shoulders for support.

For a moment he stopped and looked into her eyes. He wanted to make sure this was right. The passion and need glowing in them gave him his answer. Ardeth took the material and gathered it inch by inch in his hands. As he did he was touching each new exposed area of Ali's skin. He felt her dig harder into his shoulders. As he brought the material up past her breast he stopped. He leaned over and began to arouse her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Ardeth" Ali moaned as he left one hardened nipple to move to arouse the other.

Ali then felt him nudging at her arms. She eagerly lifted them so he could remove her covering.

"Gamiila" he growled as he pulled her now naked body to him. As he did she could feel his reaction to her. For a moment she felt fear, but it was quickly replaced by want. She needed him.

She pulled back enough to reach for the drawstring of his pants. She untied them and feverishly pushed at the waist of them. Finally she felt them slide from her hands. Suddenly she felt shy. But she also felt want.

Ardeth stepped out of the pants and reached for Ali. He picked her up and gently laid her onto the bed.

Lying down beside her, Ardeth leaned up on one arm. As he pushed a few stray strands of hair from her face he looked deep into her eyes "kalila?"

Ali understood. He was asking if she was sure. Sure that this was what she wanted.

She looked back into his caramel eyes. Seeing the passion and the caring in them she spoke "Love me please. Help me erase all the bad memories. Help me make new ones." As Ali finished speaking she reached up and entangled her hands into the dark waves of his hair. She pulled him to her and kissed him with more passion than she ever knew existed.

Ardeth slowly made his way from Ali's lips down her body. Again stopping to arouse her nipples. As he moved down her body, Ali felt her body reacting to each new touch.

Ali had never known anything like the wave of emotion and sensation she was feeling. Ardeth had worked his way down one side of her body and was now working his way back up the other side.

Ardeth could feel Ali responding to his touch. And it aroused him even more. He wanted her, he needed her. But he wanted to make sure that he showed her how love could be. He wanted to do just what she had asked. He wanted to help her erase all the bad things that had happened to her.

Ali moaned as Ardeth's tongue explored her most private areas. Finally she could stand no more. She felt as though she would explode if he did not love her soon.

"Ardeth, please" she begged as she grabbed at his ebony locks trying to pull him up her.

Caramel eyes met green ones. "Please, love me, now" she pleaded as she kissed him with a force that shocked them both.

Ardeth complied with her plea. Taking his time as not to hurt her. He watched her face intensely for any signs of pain. When she tightened her closed eyes and dug deeply into his shoulders he stopped "Habibi?"

Ali opened her eyes. Ardeth could see the unshed tears, but her words reassured him. "It's okay, Ardeth. Just give me a minute......to get use to you."

Ardeth nodded and gently leaned down and whispered in her ear "Take all the time you need, kalila we have all night"

He gently kissed Ali's closed eyelids, her nose, her forehead. He only wanted to make this right for her. After a few moments Ardeth felt Ali's hands moving across his back. Then he felt them pull him toward her. Slowly she began to move her hips.

Ardeth met her pace. He was rewarded with her again moaning his name. He kissed her fiercely as their pace quickened.

Ali felt as though she were riding a wave. She could not get enough of Ardeth. She arched her back to meet each of his thrust.

"Ardeth" Ali screamed as she felt herself being swept over the edge. She thrust upward as the wave overtook her body. Ardeth dug his hands into her hair as her climax pushed him over that edge too.

For several moments they lay there still entwined in each others arms. Ardeth did not want to let this moment go. He knew he was going to lose her and he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Eventually he did move to her side and gathered her drowsy form into his arms. "Goodnight, kalila. I will hold you while you sleep"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When Ali awoke the next morning she found that she no longer in Ardeth's arms. In fact he was not even in the bed with her.

She rose from the bed and picked up her covering from the floor. As it slid over her body she remembered how Ardeth's hands felt as they slid over her the night before. She was still smiling as she walked into the eating area.

As Ali walked up to Ardeth, who standing with his back to her, she could smell the aroma of the coffee he was grinding.

"Um the smells wonderful" she said as she placed her hand on his arm and leaned into him to get closer to the scent of the coffee.

Ardeth flinched as though she burned him by touching him. "Good morning Ali" he said never looking at her.

Ali immediately noticed the tone of his voice and the fact that he had not called her habibi or kalila.

"Good morning, Ardeth. Is something wrong?" she said as she stepped more to his side so that she could see his facial expression.

Again never looking at her he answered "Nothing is wrong. I will have our breakfast prepared in just a moment"

A few minutes later Ardeth brought their plates to the table. As they ate Ali watched Ardeth. He would not look at her. Finally she had enough. Ali pushed back her chair and went to Ardeth's side of the table. Kneeling down beside him she spoke softly "Ardeth please tell me what's wrong"

He could not look at her. He knew he would see the concern in her eyes and not be able to say what needed to be said.

Not getting a reply Ali laid her hand on his forearm. Again he flinched.

"Ardeth, please. I know something's wrong. Tell me, please"

Ardeth pushed back his chair and walked to the front door. Pushing back the goatskin he stared out in the bustling street.

"Last night was wrong." He said flatly.

Ali shook her head. She must have misunderstood him. "What?"

He grimaced at having to say it again "Last night was wrong. I should not have made love to you."

For a moment Ali was speechless. Why would he say such a thing? She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes "Why? Why was it wrong?"

Ardeth stood there. He could hear the pain in her voice, and it was breaking his heart. But he had to do this. "Because you do not belong here with me. I should not have taken advantage of you. It was wrong"

Ali could not hold back her tears. She had been right. Ardeth couldn't love her. She was not his kind and therefore he would never love her. Ali just stood there with her tears rolling down her cheeks.

However, the longer she stood there the more her feelings changed from devastation to anger. Finally she spat out "Oh I understand now. You finally got what you wanted and now you're done with me. Ready to ship me off. Is that it? You just wanted to get something different, right? I'm good enough to sleep with, but nothing more. I'm not of your race, so I was just a diversion from the ordinary. God you're no better than the rest. You're just like Stephen, Hudson and the rest of them. No better at all!"

Her words cut Ardeth to his core. She was comparing him to those animals that had abused and mistreated her. All Ardeth wanted to do was to show her how much he really loved her. But he could not. She would not be happy here in his world.

Finally he spoke. He tried to keep all emotion from his voice "I'm sorry you feel that way. I did not mean to hurt you." He stopped for a moment. Could he actually say the next words? "I think it would be best if Ahmen took you back to Cairo." There he had said it.

Ali was totally unprepared to here him say that. He wanted her out of his life. Ali felt as though someone had clutched her heart and was squeezing the very life out of her. She felt so numb. Almost out of instinct the shell that she had used to keep her sanity while Hudson and Stephen had her, come up around her again. "Fine. I'm ready to leave whenever he is ready."

"I will go tell him to ready the horses." And with that Ardeth walked out the door.

Ali stood there lost, numb, dumbfounded. What had happened? Just last night they had made love. Ardeth had been so tender and loving. And now....now he wanted her gone.

"Hello, is anyone home?"

Ali shook her head of her thoughts. Wiping her eyes and grabbing her second covering she answered "Yes, Basel I'm here."

"Ali, I just saw Ardeth. Is everything....." she stopped looked at Ali and then added "no I can see that everything is not all right. My dear what is wrong?"

What should she tell her? 'Your grandson got me into bed and now doesn't want me.' No she couldn't say that. "Honestly I don't know Basel. But I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes I'm going back to Cairo."

"Why?"

Ali was fighting a losing battle to hold back her tears. As they started to fall again she whispered "Because Ardeth doesn't want me here."

Basel took Ali into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Did he say that?"

"He said he thought it would be best if Ahmen took me back"

Basel didn't know what to say. She knew in her heart Ardeth was in love with Ali. And she could see that Ali loved him. What was her grandson thinking?

Pulling back to look at Ali she said "I'm so sorry, Ali."

"I am too Basel. I really loved it here. Thank you for everything you've done for me." Ali pulled Basel back into a hug "I'm really going to miss you."

"As I will you child."

Ali pulled away, wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders "I'm going to the stables. If Ardeth comes back tell him I've already left."

As Ali reached the door way Basel said "Take care of yourself, Ali. I will truly miss you."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Basel stood for a moment trying to understand what had just happened. Then she remembered her conversation the night before with Ardeth.

She immediately left his house and went looking for him. She found him watching some young warriors practice their scimitar skills.

"_Ardeth_" she said walking up to him.

Ardeth could see by the look on Basel's face that she had seen Ali. "_Yes Grandmother_."

"_What in world are you doing_?"

"_I am watching them practice_"

"_Look at me, grandson. You know that is not what I meant. Why are you sending her away_?"

Ardeth turned to face his grandmother, but did not look at her. Looking off into the distance he sadly stated "_I am doing what is best for her_."

"_Best_ _for her? Then you did not see what I saw when I talked to her. She is heartbroken, Ardeth_."

"_This is what's best. Do not argue with me_" Ardeth huffed.

"_Ardeth Bay, do not speak to me in that tone. I know that I may have planted a seed in your head yesterday that Ali may have been unhappy. But I could have been wrong. Did you speak to her about it?"_

"_I did not. There was nothing to speak about. What you said made me realize that Ali could never be completely happy here."_

"_My dear Grandson, you may be wrong. She just told me that she was very happy here."_

"_For now maybe she is. But she will be better off with her kind."_

"_Even though you are in love with you and she is with you?"_

"_She could not love me." _Ardeth stated although saying those words tore at his heart.

"_Are you so sure grandson?"_

"_Yes, I am. Now she is leaving. Please just let it be"_ Ardeth gave his grandmother one glance then walked off.

Ali watched as Ahmen saddled his horse and then a horse for her. As they mounted the horses Ahmen gave Ali a small pouch.

"What is it?"

"It is from Ardeth"

"I do not want anything from him" She said ready to throw the pouch to the ground.

"Please take it Ali, it is gold pieces. You can use them until you get settled"

Ali felt herself tearing up again. 'Great, what is he paying me for my services?' she thought gloomily to herself. "Fine I'll take it" was all she said as they started through the village.

As they left through the gates Ali felt as though her world was falling apart. She knew that she loved Ardeth. Or at least the man she had thought he was. Why had he been so cruel? How could he treat her with kid gloves one minute only to break her heart the next?

After riding for several hours Ahmen said that they should rest the animals for a moment in the shade of a large rock formation. As they dismounted, Ahmen pulled out some papers and bundle from his saddle bags and handed them to Ali.

"What is this?"

"These too are from Ardeth. The papers are the names of several of our contacts in Cairo. He said you should look up the first one when we arrive. They will help you with room and board. The bundle is clothing. It's more westernized clothing. We keep some on hand in case we need to go into Cairo, unnoticed. Ardeth thought it would be best if you had it."

Ali just sat there. Why was Ardeth trying to help her? When all he wanted was her out of his life. She wanted to tell Ahmen to take the list, the money and the clothing back to Ardeth, but she knew that she would need them all, to start a new life. A new life without Ardeth.

"Thank you Ahmen. I'm going to step behind this rock and change"

As she slipped out of her coverings she could not help but remember just the night before as Ardeth undressed her. Tears once again sprang to her eyes as she thought about how tender he had been. 'That doesn't matter now. He made it very clear that he does not want me.'

Ali and Ahmen had been riding again for several hours when they saw a party of riders coming toward them.

"Ali, please fall in behind me"

"Ok. Why?"

"Because I do not know who these riders are. And until I do I want to make sure you are protected."

"Oh ok."

As the riders came within a quarter mile or so, Ali felt her breathe catch in her throat. No it couldn't be.

"Ahmen, we have to get away....Hudson." she stammered.

As Ahmen turned to ask her why, Ali heard a shot ring out. Ahmen face distorted in pain as he fell from his horse.

"Noooooo" Ali cried as she jumped from her horse and ran to Ahmen's side.

"Ali, run. Leave me. Get away" he mumbled.

Ali tried to obey him. She ran for her horse and got about three hundred feet away before Hudson caught up with her. He lunged from his horse, tackling her off hers. They fell to the ground in a thud.

"No please, Hudson no" Ali begged trying to get out from under him.

"Now that's no way to greet me my love" he said sarcastically as he ran his hand over her body. As he finished her grabbed her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss. When he let her head fall again she spat at him. Hudson reared back and punched Ali square in the jaw knocking her unconscious. "Ungrateful Bitch" he said as he sat up. "I save her from that crazed desert tribe and that is how she thanks me".

Standing he turned toward his men. "Put her over the extra horse"

"Yes sir. What should we do with the Med-Jai?"

Hudson turned to where Ahmen had been laying, but he was gone. "Let him go. I'm sure the desert will get him."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Ardeth sat listening to the council argue over something. What he was not sure. It had been almost a full day since she had left. He again tried to focus on the meeting when suddenly he felt it. It was a terror gripping his heart.

"Ali" he muttered as he stood.

"_Ardeth_" "_My lord_" the council was caught off guard as he stood.

As he practically ran from the tent Fehr, the council leader asked "_Where are you going, my Lord_?"

"_Something is terribly wrong. I have to find them_."

"_Who my Lord?_"

"_Ahmen and Ali. She is in danger. I can feel it_."

"_Then the warriors should ride with you_" he barely heard the councilmen say for he was already out the door and on his way to the stables.

Quickly the council rounded up 10 of the warriors. They rode at a feverous pace to catch up with Ardeth for he was riding like the wind. He had to. He knew that something was wrong and that Ali was in danger.

Then a name came to his mind as if off the night wind, "Hudson" he almost whispered.

His third in command Macsal was riding next to him. "_What did you say Ardeth_?"

"_Ali is in grave danger. I fear if we don't find her soon, it will be too late_" the last part coming out in a whisper.

They had been riding at breakneck speed for over two hours when rider came into view. Suddenly it was obvious that the rider, who was slumped over the neck of his horse, was injured. And he was Med-Jai.

"_Ahmen_" Ardeth almost screamed. As he dismounted and ran toward Ahmen, he frantically looked for Ali, knowing that she was not there.

"_Ardeth_" Ahmen whispered as Ardeth helped him from his horse.

"_What happened_?" Ardeth asked as he tore at Ahmen's robes to get a better look at his wound.

"_We were attacked. They took Ali_."

"_Who was it_?" Ardeth asked, although in his heart he already knew the answer.

Ahmen strained trying to remember. "_She said a name......Hudson. Yes that was it_". As he finished Ahmen started coughing.

"_Water_" Ardeth screamed. His mind was going to terrible places as he helped Ahmen drink.

Ahmen touched Ardeth's hand "_My Lord, I am sorry. I have failed you and Ali_."

Ardeth looked down at Ahmen like he had lost his mind "_Ahmen there is no reason for you to be sorry. This is all my fault. If I had not sent her away, you both would be safe_."

"_I will be fine_" Ahmen said as he tried to sit up. Then he added "_I can make it back to the village alone. You should ride on to Cairo and try and find her_."

"_No I will send Kudal with you. Are you sure you can ride_?"

"_Yes, I am sure_"

After helping Ahmen back on his horse and making sure he and Kudal would be fine, Ardeth and the rest of the Med-Jai rode for Cairo.

When they arrived Ardeth immediately went in search of the Cairo Museum curator, Okmun Besuw. He had been the first contact for Ali. Ardeth explained to him what had happened and they started to work out a plan.

Ardeth and Okmun made their way through the city speaking to every Med-Jai contact there. No one had seen Ali.

For the next four days Ardeth, Okmun and the rest of the Med-Jais searched the city for any signs of Hudson or Ali, but to no avail. On the fifth day Okmun spoke the inevitable to Ardeth "_Ardeth you have to return to your village. I will continue to search and the moment that I find something I will send word_"

Ardeth knew he was right. He could not forget his place as leader of his people. As much as he wanted to and do nothing but search for Ali, he could not. He had duties and responsibilities to his people.

Reluctantly he agreed with Okmun and took all but two of the warriors back with him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

It had been five weeks since he had returned from Cairo and there had been no word of Ali.

Ardeth and ten warriors were returning to the village from a trip to Hamunaptra. They had stopped yet another party of scavengers.

Ardeth had hoped that the party might be Hudson and Ali, but it was not.

As they neared the halfway point between the City of the Dead and their village, Ardeth saw a rider coming from the direction of the village.

The rider was riding hard and coming toward them. It only took Ardeth and his men only a moment to realize that it was Ahmen. He had survived the gun shot and was just now returning to full duty.

"_My Lord, My Lord!!!!_" Ahmen started yelling as he neared them.

Ardeth rode out to meet him "_What is wrong, Ahmen_?"

Breathlessly Ahmen spoke "Ardeth_, there is word from Okmun. A party set out just over a day ago. It is believed they were headed for Hamunaptra_."

Realizing that his meaning was not sinking in for Ardeth he added "_Ardeth, Okmun thinks it is Hudson and Ali._"

Ardeth was speechless for a moment. 'Could it really be?' "_Why does he think it is them_?" He had wished for so long, he was afraid to get his hopes up.

"_I will explain on the way. Are the men capable_?" asking if any of the men had been wounded or worse at the last battle.

By then the other warriors had gathered around them. They had heard enough to understand.

"_We are fine." "We ride_" they shouted.

Ardeth turned to look at them. He knew his men were loyal, but this was his battle. "_I would understand if any of you chose not to go back to Hamunaptra. This is a personal battle. I can't not ask you to fight it for me_"

Mascal spoke "_My lord, you are not asking. We are offering. We ride together_."

Ardeth didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he could speak even if he had tried. He only nodded his head.

Within moments Ardeth and his men had turned back toward Hamunaptra.

As they rode, Ahmen rode to Ardeth's side. "_Ardeth might it not be better if we attack before they get to the city_?"

Ardeth thought for a moment. "_Why do you say that, Ahmen_?"

Ahmen grimaced and spoke quietly "_It_ _is believed that Ali was injured when they left Cairo. It might be of her best interest to get to her as soon as possible." _As he finished speaking Ahmen watched the expression on Ardeth's face. It was one of both pain and anger.

"_Yes, then we should attack soon. We can get to the Formations of Netizi before they do. We can attack from above there_." Ardeth stopped and cleared his throat and continued "_When we get there I want to know exactly what Okmun told you_."

"_Yes My Lord_" was all Ahmen said before he rode off to tell the men.

As Ardeth rode he felt many feelings. Fear, anger, love. 'How has he injured her? What has he done to her?' Ardeth thought. "_I will make him beg for mercy before I finally end his retched life_." Ardeth spat to the wind. Then he whispered "_Hold on kalila. I will be there soon. I am so sorry I have brought this on you. Someday I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me_."

Ardeth and his men reached the rock formations of Netizi at sundown and there were no signs of Hudson and Ali. They set up a minimal camp for the night knowing that were ever Hudson and Ali were they were most likely doing the same thing.

"_We will attack them tomorrow when they come through the pass_." Ardeth told the men as they eat the provisions Ahmen had brought with him.

After they had eaten Ardeth and Ahmen made their way to Ardeth's tent.

"_Now tell me. Why does he think this is Hudson and Ali_?"

"_Several days ago one of our contacts, Beknel, came to Okmun. He was reasonably sure that Hudson, his men and Ali were at his hotel. They had checked in a few days before. But only that day had Beknel actually seen the woman. She fit Ali's description. So Okmun went to the hotel and basically took Beknel's place at the front counter. Two days ago the party checked out_."

"_That does not explain why he thinks Ali is...injured_"

Ahmen nodded and continued "_When Hudson came to the counter his men came down the steps behind him. One of them was carrying Ali. Okmun said even though she had a scarf wrapped around her head, he could still see her face enough to see that she was very pale. Okmun asked if she was alright and Hudson immediately answered that she was just a little under the weather. So Okmun reached across the counter and handed her a small paper fan. Saying that it would help keep her cool. He said that as he handed it to her she must have saw part of his tattoo on the underside of his wrist. He could see the recognition in her eyes. Then she looked at him and in very plain Arabic spoke your name_."

Ardeth was dumbfounded for a moment, finally getting out "_She said my name_?"

"_Yes Ardeth. Okmun said she looked him directly in the eyes and spoke your name in Arabic. He also said that the man holding her looked angry and asked Okmun what she said. He told him that she had only thanked him_."

Ardeth didn't know what to do. He wanted to laugh, to cry, to kill. Ali was alive, but apparently injured and there was a real possibility that she was headed right for them.

"_Ardeth_?" Ahmen said touching Ardeth's arm.

"_I'm sorry Ahmen_" Ardeth said shaking his head trying to keep all his emotions in check.

"_No need. But there is more_"

Ardeth did not like the tone Ahmen had used or his facial expression.

"_Alright, tell me_"

"_After they had left Becknel and Okmun went up to the rooms to look for any signs that Hamunaptra was where they were leaving for. What they found shocked them_."

"_Tell me_"

"_Okmun said it looked as though there had been a battle in the one room. That there were still ropes tied to the bed. That several pieces of the furniture were broken and that_......." He stopped for a moment. He knew the next bit of information would greatly upset Ardeth. Finally he said in a very hushed tone "_that the sheets to the bed were covered in blood_."

Ardeth felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. He felt as though he was going to be violently ill.

"_Why_?" he mumbled.

"_They do not know. Becknel said that the night before he went to Okmun that several of the other patrons of the hotel complained about a woman's screams and muffled cries coming from that room_."

Ahmen watched as a rage overtook Ardeth. He cursed with words Ahmen had never heard before. He kicked anything that he could find. Finally making his way outside of the tent, he walked out into the black desert night.

Ardeth had walked only a few feet when he fell to his knees. Although he had been trained to never show emotion and to never let it overcome him he could not hold back his tears. Kneeling there in the sand he cried to Allah "_What have I done? Allah please help her. This is all my doing. Please_." Then more quietly he added "_Habibi, how can you ever forgive me? I will save you, if it takes my dying breath_"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The Med-Jai were up before the sun. Setting on both sides, hidden in the shadows by the jetting rocks at the top of the formations, they waited.

They had been there several hours when something caught Ardeth's eye. He watched as a party of seven rode closer. Finally they were close enough for Ardeth to look for Ali.

His answer came on the first horse. For it carried two riders. A men and in front of him, a woman slumped down holding onto the horses neck.

"Ali" Ardeth whispered.

He sat and watched as the riders reached the edge of the formations. Silently he gave the command.

The Med-Jai charged down the sides like a great black wave.

Hudson immediately dove off his horse taking Ali with him. As they crashed into the rocks she screamed.

Although the battle was going on around them, Ardeth only saw one thing. That was Hudson with Ali. He raised his scimitar and careened toward Hudson like a crazed animal. When he was in just a few yards of him he came to a screeching halt.

Hudson was standing with Ali pushed up against the rocks and his pistol to her temple. "So you've come for her. Well you can't have her. She's mine you see. I own her. She was a gift from her old man" Hudson smiled a sickening smile and continued "Plus she is my ticket to all the treasures at Hamunaptra. And so......." But he never finished his sentence. Using what little energy she had Ali started jerking and pulling, trying to get away. Hudson inadvertently for just one second took his eyes off Ardeth to try to grab at Ali again.

That was all Ardeth needed. Grabbing his pistol from his belt he fired, hitting Hudson in the shoulder. Hudson stepped backward fighting to keep his balance. But as he did he fired a shot. Ardeth felt it tear through his chest causing him to stumble backward. He did not fall however, instead he fired two more shots. One hitting Hudson in the chest the other hitting him square in the head.

Ardeth watched as Hudson fell to the ground in a lump. Ardeth fought the effects of the gunshot and made his way to Hudson body. He had to make sure that the animal lying there in front of him could never hurt Ali again. Raising his scimitar he drove it deep into Hudson's gut. Ardeth felt a smile break across his face as he watched Hudson breathe his last breath.

Suddenly, though, the world started to spin. Ardeth felt himself losing his balance and he too slumped into the sand.

"NO!!!!!!!" Ali screamed as she ran to Ardeth. She had been standing there mesmerized by the battle between Ardeth and Hudson. At first she could not comprehend that Ardeth was really there. But he was and now he was lying there bleeding to death.

"NO!!!!!" she screamed again, ignoring her own pains, she fell to the ground and pulled Ardeth to her. "Ardeth, no....please no. You can't die. Please....oh God please......" she sobbed as she laid her head against his.

Ali head jerked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ahmen. "Ali...please let me see him. I need to see his wound."

Ali only nodded as she scooted out from under Ardeth and tried to stand. Only then did she realize how weak she was and immediately she sat down with a thud.

Ahmen looked up at her and saw how pale she was. Knowing of what they had found in Cairo and her outward appearance he feared for her life too. Looking at his men who were starting to dispose of the bodies of Hudson's men, he called to Mascal "_Come, help her_"

Immediately Mascal was at Ali's side. Ali looked up into Mascal's eyes and in a pleading voice whispered "Please save him, Mascal. Don't let him die". As she finished she grabbed Mascal's hand and squeezed it. He watched as her face became distorted with pain. Then suddenly it became calm again as the pain and her recent blood loss took its toll, causing her to pass out.

Ahmen worked feverously on Ardeth. The bullet was lodged deep in Ardeth's chest. They had to try to get it out now and get him back to the village as soon as possible.

As Ahmen dug to grasp the bullet Ardeth came to for a split second and grabbed at Ahmen's hand. Ahmen stopped and spoke softly to Ardeth "_I am sorry, brother. I know I hurt you greatly but_...."

Ardeth barely shook his head and whispered "_That does not matter_. _Where is she_?"

"_Mascal is with her. He will do all he can for her_"

Ahmen watched as a single tear ran down Ardeth face. As he drifted into unconsciousness he whispered "_Forgive me Kalila. Please forgive me_".


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 

She could hear voices. Yes there was a female voice too.

"Basel?" Ali whispered.

"Yes, my child, I am here" Basel said as she carefully sat down beside Ali.

Ali eyes fluttered open.

"Thank Allah you are awake."

"Oh Basel" Ali said as she tried to look around the room. Trying to raise up a little she immediately asked "Ardeth?"

"Hasnew is with him. He is doing everything he can, Ali. Now lay back down and rest dear."

Ali just nodded. She still felt so weak. "Basel, he will be alright, won't he?"

"Of course he will." Basel tried to find a way to change the subject, because she knew that whether Ardeth would be alright or not was far from certain. "Ali may I ask you a question?" Basel asked as she wiped off Ali's face with a cool rag.

"Yes"

"I can see by your bruised face and swollen eyes and by your broken arm that something horrible happened in Cairo. But I know there's more, please tell me.." As she asked the question she could see Ali's facial expression change.

Ali lay there for several minutes trying to straighten everything out. Finally she spoke "After Hudson shot Ahmen....wait Ahmen was with Ardeth. He is alright then?"

"Yes, he made a full recovery. When Ardeth found him out in the desert........" Ali touched Basel's arm to stop her.

"Why did Ardeth find him in the desert? I just assumed he made it back to the village."

"No my dear let me tell you".

After Basel told the story of Ardeth leaving the council meeting all Ali could say was 'oh'.

"So you see my dear, I do believe that you and my Grandson have a very strong bond"

"Maybe we do." Now it was Ali's turn to want to change the subject "I'm sorry Basel you asked me about Cairo"

"Yes my dear. Something that Akmun told us, well, had us worried and perplexed."

"What things?"

"Well the state that the room was in after you left the hotel."

Ali didn't know what to say. After several minutes of silence she finally said "Maybe I should start from when Hudson took me. The day he shot Ahmen and took me we went to somewhere outside Cairo. At that point and time I was blindfolded. But I could tell it was outside the city. There wasn't enough noise to be inside the city. We were there for several weeks. During the second week there...well I should have started my cycle, but I didn't." Normally talking of such things with someone would have embarrassed Ali, but her heart hurt and she was so worried about Ardeth that she just told it as part of the story. "I thought at first it was from the stress of being with Hudson again. But the more I thought about it, I realized that had never interrupted it before. Then one morning I woke up and I just knew. I was carrying Ardeth's baby."

"Oh, Ali" Basel said, sensing where her story was going.

As Basel took her hand Ali continued "so from that day on, I tried to do everything Hudson or any of his men wanted" Ali looked away for a moment trying not to remember it all, then she continued "Every night I would pray that anything they had done to me that day would not have harmed the baby. I walked the line enough to keep Hudson from hitting me once until that night at the hotel."

"What happened, dear?"

"We went to stay at the hotel because Hudson wanted to gamble with the money he took from me. He needed to win more money for supplies for the trip to Hamunaptra. Two nights before we left the hotel he came back to the room very drunk and very mad. I tried to appease him, but nothing worked. He started hitting me and punching me while he had me pinned to the bed. I was trying to turn and protect the baby. He grabbed me and threw me around the room. I was trying desperately not to hit anything with my stomach and finally he noticed. He grabbed me and pulled me to him and asked 'What are you trying to do?' As he said it he grabbed at my belly and I tried to turn away. He yanked me back around to face him 'You're pregnant. You're pregnant with the Madman's child, aren't you?' But I wouldn't answer him. He punched me square in the stomach. Then he hit me knocking me to the ground. He had me pinned up against the dresser, to where I couldn't move. He just kept kicking and kicking me over and over again in my stomach. I tried to get away but I couldn't." Ali stopped and wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I felt my stomach contract. When I looked down I was bleeding. Hudson finally noticed I guess because the last thing I remember before I passed out was him laughing and saying something about beating that maniac's baby out of me." When she finished she turned her head away from Basel and cried.

Basel just sat there not knowing what to say. All she could do was pat Ali's hand.

Hasnew walking over to Basel, brought her back to the present. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder "_I have done all I can. It does not look good. The wound was deep. He will probably not see the morning." _

Before either knew what was happening Ali had sprang from her bed. Half falling half running toward Ardeth's bed she screamed "No!!! He can't die. You have to do something."

As she sank onto the floor beside Ardeth's bed she frantically cried "Ardeth, please don't die. Please be strong. I'm here for you. Please"

"_How did she know what I said_?" Hasnew asked Basel.

Ali spoke to them never taking her eyes off Ardeth "Because I understand Arabic. I do not speak it very well, but I do understand most of it." Picking up a rag she gently wiped his face "Ardeth please. You have to get better. Please"

Hasnew and Basel walked over to Ali and Ardeth. Hasnew looked down at Ali and said "He has to want to survive. I think you might be the key to that."

Ali just nodded. "Please Ardeth come back to me, please."

"Ali you must take of your self too." Hasnew added.

"Yes you must, now back to your bed child" Basel stated as she extended her hand out for Ali.

"I want to stay with him. Basel. I want to be near him. Please." Ali could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she spoke.

"Alright, alright Ali. There is no need for tears. We will move your cot here beside the bed. I will bring another here and I will stay with you both"

Ali slowly stood. Her whole body ached from the beating Hudson had given her. Her arm throbbed even though Basel had set it and her face ached plus she had not recovered from the loss of blood either so as she stood she become very light headed.

Basel reached out to steady her "Here, let me help you sit down while Hasnew and I move your cot.

"Alright" Ali replied as she lowered herself into a chair.

Within just a few minutes they had her cot moved to where it was beside Ardeth's bed.

"I will check his bandages one more time, then I will take my departure for now" Hasnew said as he sat down on the edge of Ardeth's bed.

After he left Basel helped Ali into her bed. "I will be back in just a moment. I will retrieve a bed roll and return."

Ali lay absolutely still listening to Ardeth's ragged breathing. Gently turning to her side so not to put too much weight on her arm, Ali reached out with her free hand and took Ardeth's hand. "Ardeth I will be here. As long as you need me." With that said she laid her head back and slept.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 

Ali awoke to the sun streaming through the window. The familiar sounds and smells were comforting to her. She could hear Basel in the kitchen area and could smell a wonderful aroma wafting through the house.

Ali turned so that she could watch Ardeth sleep. He seemed to be sleeping easier. She tentatively reached out and pushed back a strand of hair from his face, then softly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

She was rewarded with Ardeth's eyelids fluttering. "Ali?" he whispered so softly that for a moment she thought that she had imagined it.

Ali sat up on her cot and scooted closer to Ardeth. "Yes, Ardeth I'm here" she said as took his hand in hers.

For just a moment Ardeth opened his eyes and Ali could see the pain in them. She assumed it was the physical pain of his injury, but it was not.

"So sorry" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Shhh, Ardeth. Rest now. We can talk later" she said as she wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"No" he said as he mustered all the energy in his body and raised his hand to touch her bruised face. "I'm so sorry, Ali. This is all my fault."

Ali could see what a toll Ardeth's excursion had taken on him. "There's no reason to be sorry. It's no one's fault, except Hudson's. Now please rest. You have to get your strength back."

"You'll stay?" he said as he drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Always" Ali whispered.

Basel walked into the room and touched Ali's shoulder.

"Basel" Ali said excitedly. "He was awake, but just for a moment."

"Thank Allah!" Basel said as she sat down on the cot with Ali and placed a bowl on the floor beside her. Looking back at Ali she said "I know he is strong but I think knowing you are here will help."

Ali blushed "What were you cooking? It smells wonderful." she said trying to change the subject.

Basel smiled and leaned over to pick up the bowl. "I have made you some stew. I thought it might do you some good to get some food in your stomach."

Ali leaned over and smelled the wonderful aroma. "Thank you. I'm starved".

"Well then eat, my child. Then you should rest. You need to regain your strength too."

Ali just nodded as she ate the fragrant stew. As she finished she set her bowl down and yawned. "I guess I'm sleepier than I thought."

"Rest child, I will watch over my grandson" Basel said as she helped Ali climb under the covers "and you too."

Basel watched as Ali drifted off. What she had not told her was that she had added special herbs to Ali's stew. Herbs that would help her sleep. For Basel was worried about Ali. She had been through so much, emotionally and physically and yet she was only worried about taking care of Ardeth.

The noise of bustling and worried voices awoke Ali. She opened her eyes to see Hasnew and Basel beside her. Hasnew was leaning over Ardeth. Basel was holding a basin on water. Ali could see the fear in her eyes.

"_I can not stop the bleeding. I do not know what else to try_" Hasnew said as he worked to compress Ardeth's wound. "_If I do not get it stopped soon....it will be too late_"

Ali sat up in bed "NO!" she screamed as she fell to Ardeth's side. "Please Ardeth, don't die! Please" she sobbed.

Basel took her by the shoulders and pulled her back a little "Child, let Hasnew work. He is doing all he can" she said as she cradled Ali to her.

"Basel he can't die. I have to tell him I love him."

"He knows that child...."

Basel was interrupted by Hasnew "I'm sorry Basel, Ali I did all I could do"

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Ali screamed.

"Ali, Ali wake up dear. You're just having a nightmare. Please child wake up"

Ali's eyes flew open. Basel was sitting beside her. She frantically looked around the room.

"Oh Basel. It...it ....." Ali couldn't finish because her tears started to flow.

"It is alright child. Tell me" Basel said as she stroked Ali's hair.

Through her tears Ali whispered "It was awful. Ardeth was bleeding again and.....and Hasnew couldn't stop it. He tried to but he couldn't....."

"Shhhh, it is alright. Ardeth is strong. He knows you are here. He will pull through." Basel helped Ali sit up then pulled her into a hug.

Ali nodded but she could not stop her tears. Her dream had upset her greatly. Ardeth had to get better.

"Kalila?"

Ali pulled away from Basel and turned toward Ardeth "Oh Ardeth, I'm here. I'm here"

In a very shaky voice Ardeth whispered "What is wrong, habibi?"

Ali took Ardeth's hands in hers "I'm sorry I did not mean to disturb you......" Ali's emotions took over as she again could not speak. Still holding Ardeth's hand Ali looked away.

Basel scooted next to her. Brushing the long strands of hair from her Grandson's face she softly spoke "Thank Allah grandson. I was terribly worried. Ali is upset because she had a nightmare. That is all"

Again taking his time to speak Ardeth asked "about what?"

"It is of no concern, grandson. She is fine now rest."

"No, WHAT upset you so, habibi?"

Finally Ali spoke "I dreamed that......Hasnew couldn't......that you......that Hasnew couldn't save you". As she finished she again broke out into sobs. Basel hugged her tightly.

Ardeth took all his strength and lightly squeezed Ali's hand. "Habibi look at me"

Ali looked down into Ardeth's caramel eyes. Slowly he spoke "I am here. I will survive this."

Ali just shook her head "But this is all my fault"

Ardeth could not believe his ears "Why do you say that?"

"Because of me Hudson tried to kill you."

Looking away from Ali Ardeth spoke "If I had not sent you away he would have never found you again."

"But you almost lost your life saving me Ardeth. You saved me, again."

Ardeth looked back at Ali's battered and bruised face "He hurt you." It was more a statement that a question

"Yes" Ali almost whispered as she nodded her head.

Basel standing up interrupted them "I will leave you two. You have much to talk about. I am glad you are awake Grandson. Allah has answered our prays."

With that she leaned over and kissed Ardeth then made her way out of the room.

Ardeth looked at Ali and could see the pain in her eyes "Tell me kalila. Tell me what that monster did to you."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Ardeth, you should rest"

"I will rest later, habibi. Please tell me." As he finished Ardeth let go of Ali's hand and patted the bed beside him.

"I don't want to hurt you Ardeth. I'm afraid I'll hurt your wound."

"You will not."

Ali gently moved from her cot to the edge of Ardeth's bed.

He again took her hand "Now please tell me"

Ali nodded and started to tell Ardeth the same story she had told Basel.

".....I don't know how I knew, I just....did"

Ardeth did not know what to say, what to think. Ali had been pregnant. But.....the blood in the room......Ali speaking again brought him back.

As she spoke Ali could not help but cry. "I tried to do everything they wanted." She could hear Ardeth's breathing become more labored. When she looked into his eyes she could see the anger, the rage.

"But it wasn't enough." As Ali thought about losing the baby she started to sob uncontrollably.

Ardeth reached up and wiped her tears "It is alright Kalila I am here. Tell me"

Ardeth was not prepared for the brutality of Ali's story. As she told of the night that she had lost their baby he could feel the hate and the anger building. Hatred and anger aimed at himself. He felt ill. He had done all of this by sending her away.

When Ali finished she looked at Ardeth. She did not know what to expect.

Ardeth looked at her for a brief second then turned away. He could not look into her eyes any longer.

Ali had not expected him to react like that. Was he mad at her? Mad that she had lost the baby? Ali was totally at a loss.

"I'm sorry Ardeth"

Ardeth breathed as deeply as his wound would allow. He had to get control of his emotions. "Why are you sorry, Ali?"

"I....I don't know. Because of losing the baby?"

"_Almighty Allah_! Why should you be sorry? I am the one who caused all of this! All of it! Ahmen being shot. You being kidnapped. All of your torture. And......the baby....." Ardeth could not say the words. "I caused it all!"

"Ardeth please calm down. It is not all your fault. It just happened. I didn't, don't belong here. I understand that. Hudson just happened upon us. You didn't know when you sent me away that he'd find me. You just.....didn't want me here, that's all" As she finished Ali looked away.

Ardeth could hear the pain in Ali's voice. Had he been wrong? Had she wanted to stay?

Reaching out he turned her face back toward his "Ali, were you happy here?"

Ali looked at him like he had lost his mind. Moving a little bit away from Ardeth she said "Yes, I was. But I understand why you wanted me to leave"

"You do?"

"Yes. I'm not of your kind. I was in the way. You ......have to find.....a Med-Jai wife and have heirs. I was just......I don't know just........something different."

"Is that what you really think?"

Now she was becoming mad "What else am I suppose to think?"

"You told me the day you left that I used you, just like Stephen and Hudson. Do you really believe that?"

"Why are we even having this discussion?" Ali squared her shoulders and spoke deliberately "I am very thankful you saved me. I know I would have died if you had not. But I also know I'm not wanted here. So now that I know you're alright, I'll leave." With that said she stood. She turned so that Ardeth could not see the pain, both physical and emotional on her face.

"Ali, do not leave"

She turned to look at him "Are you ordering me to stay?"

"No habibi, I am asking" he said quietly.

"Why?" Ali said dejected as she sat back down on her cot. "Why? You don't want me."

"I never said that kalila."

Ali looked at him "You said that us making love was wrong. You sent me away. What the hell else is that suppose to mean." As she finished she looked away.

Ardeth started to speak but a wave of pain stopped him. Ali turned back around to see why he had not answered her. "Ardeth?"

Finally he spoke slowly "I am alright."

"Yeah right. That's why you have that horrible look on your face" Ali said as she reached down and picked up the rag to wipe Ardeth's face. "You need to rest" she said as she wiped his face with the cool water.

Ardeth reached up and laid his hand over Ali's "If I do, will you stay?" Seeing the look on her face he added "At least until tomorrow?"

Ali could only nod. The feel of Ardeth's hand on hers. Finding her voice she spoke "Rest. We'll talk tomorrow"

Ardeth nodded and closed his eyes.

Ali sat there until she heard his breathing become even then she rose from his bed and slowly made her way outside. She needed to sit and think. Think about all that had happened and what she was going to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Ali made her way to a small bench that sat behind Ardeth's house. As she sat there staring up at the star filled sky she had a millions emotions running through her. She was trying to sort them all out when someone spoke.

"Ali, you should not be out here. You should be in bed resting. You have been through a great ordeal."

"Oh Ahmen you startled me"

"I am sorry, that was not my intent."

"It's okay. Here sit down"

As Ahmen sat down Ali turned to him "You have heard that Ardeth has been awake?"

"Yes, and the whole village rejoiced. It is because of you he survived."

"Me?" Ali said astonished "You are the one that saved his life, if it had not been for you out there he would..."she stopped not being able to actually say the next words.

"I did find the bullet and worked on his wound but it is because of you that his will to live is strong. And that is what saved him."

Ali didn't know what to say to that so she spoke what was in her heart "Well, whichever way you want to think of it I want to thank you for saving him. You don't know what it means to me to know that he will survive." As Ali finished she reached out and laid her hand on Ahmen's hand on the bench.

"It is my village that should be thanking you Ali. If not......" Ahmen stopped not knowing exactly how to word what he was thinking "if not for his feelings for you and your strong connection I do not believe he would have survived." Ahmen looked up and saw the look of utter surprise on Ali's face "He does care for you Ali. Greatly. I know I should not be the one telling you this, but it is true."

Ali just sat there. Finally she found her voice "Ahmen you're wrong. Ardeth does not want me here. I am just in the way". She then looked out across the desert landscape.

"Why do you say that?"

Ali was becoming angry. She did not want to hash through this again. It hurt too much. "Why do I think that? Well because he sent me away. That might be a big indication he doesn't want me." Ali stood unsteadily and continued "Look Ahmen I know that Ardeth can have any woman he wants. I was just a diversion. Something different. He has to marry a Med-Jai and produce heirs. I was just him wanting to have something other than every other woman that throws themselves at him. That's all". As she finished Ali turned from Ahmen and softly began to cry.

Ahmen stood and placed his hand on Ali's arm but she did not turn to face him. "You are wrong Ali. That is not how he feels at all. He was crazy with worry when he found out Hudson had you again. I have never seen him like that. You are in his blood. You are apart of his soul"

Ali listened through her tears. She so wanted to believe what Ahmen was saying. But then another thought crept into her brain and she softly whispered "It doesn't matter how he feels about me though. Does it?" Looking at Ahmen she could see he did not understand so she spoke again "Even if, well even if he does, did have feelings for me it wouldn't matter. He has to marry Med-Jai."

Ahmen stood for a moment "Why do you say that Ali?"

"Say what?" she said as she turned to look at him again

"Say that he has to marry Med-Jai?"

She looked at Ahmen like he had lost his mind "Because when I first got here he told me that much to the council's dismay he have not wed nor had he produced an heir to take his place".

"But Ali, he did not say he had to marry a Med-Jai." Seeing that Ali still did not understand what he was trying to say Ahmen continued "In our culture, it is looked down upon to marry outside our people. However Ardeth is different. He is our chieftan and the Leader of the other 11 tribes. The rules for him are well .....different."

Ali just stood there staring at Ahmen. All she could say was "oh"

Finally Ahmen spoke again "Why don't you let me help you inside. Basel will be returning for the evening soon"

Ali just nodded and they made their way slowly back toward the front door of Ardeth's home. As they approached it Basel walked up to them. Ahmen immediately spoke "Ali I will take my leave now. Basel I bid you both a good night"

Basel took Ali's hand and led her back to her bed. "Child what in the world were you doing outside? You should be in bed resting."

"I just was trying to straighten out my thoughts Basel. But now I'm even more confused." Ali said as she sat down on the cot.

Sitting down beside her Basel took her hand "And why is that?"

"Because of what Ahmen told me."

"And just what did Ahmen tell you?"

Ali told Basel of her conversation with Ahmen. "Is that right Basel?"

"Yes it is Ali." As she finished she noticed that Ali had begun to cry.

"What are you crying about Child?"

"Because now I'm even more confused. This means that's not why he sent me away." As Ali started to cry harder she finished. "And if that's not the reason he sent me away well it means that he really just didn't, doesn't want me. He used me." As she finished Ali turned away from Basel.

But Basel gently turned her back toward her "That is not it at all"

"Then why, why did he send me away?"

Basel stopped for a moment knowing that Ardeth should be the one telling Ali this "he thought that you would not be happy here."

"Why?"

"Because this is very different from the life you're accustomed to, Ali."

"But I love it here. I want to be here...with him" she added in the last part in a whisper.

"Then tell him that. He was heartbroken after you left. He does love you, Ali. I know I should not be the one telling you this but he does".

Ali looked into Basel's dark eyes "Really?"

"Yes, really. Do you feel the same?"

A huge grin broke out across Ali's bruised face "Yes I do, Basel".

"Well then" Basel said as she stood up "I think you and my grandson have a lot to talk about over the next few days. But for now, you should rest."

Ali nodded and climbed under her covers "Thank you Basel. For everything."

As Basel leaned down to kiss Ali on the forehead she whispered "No Ali thank you. For it is because of you that my grandson lives."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Ali? Ali?"

Ali groggily awoke from her deep sleep. Then it dawned on her Ardeth was calling for her. She sat up and turned toward him. Oh how her body still ached.

"Yes Ardeth I'm here."

Slowly he opened his eyes. As his brown ones looked into hers she felt as though he was looking into her very soul.

"You stayed"

"I said I would" she said as she scooted to the edge of her bed. Bending down to pick up a cloth to wipe his face she moaned.

"Kalila are you alright?" Ardeth said as he tried to sit up.

Straightening up Ali said "I'm okay. Really. Now lie back. You do not want to do anymore damage to your wound."

"Alright, but you should not overdo it either. You have been through a lot also". As he finished he reached out and touched her bruised cheek.

Ali closed her eyes and savored his touch. She could not hold back her tears. Opening her eyes she wiped them "I'm sorry, Ardeth"

Ardeth did not move his hand "Is everything alright Habibi?"

All Ali could do was nod. Finally getting a check on her emotions she said "If you feel like it I could help you try to eat some breakfast?"

"I would like that immensely"

"Good. I can smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. I'll go see what Basel has prepared."

A few minutes later Ali returned with Basel behind her. Ardeth had moved himself up to a semi-sitting position.

"Ardeth Bay, what do you think you are doing?" Basel said.

"I wanted to be able to eat so I sat up" he said trying to act innocent.

Shaking her head Basel sat down two bowls "I will leave you two to your breakfast. I will return soon".

Ali sat down on the edge of Ardeth's bed "Do you think you can eat or do you need me to help you?"

She said as she picked up one of the bowls.

"I think I can manage."

"Ok, then I'll move back over here and eat."

"No stay here, if you're comfortable"

Ali just nodded and picked up her bowl.

They ate in silence. But it was not an uncomfortable silence.

After they were finished Ali stood and took the bowls back into the kitchen. When she returned she sat down on her bed. As she did Ardeth could see how hard it still was for her to move.

"Ali has Hasnew or Basel checked you for more broken bones?" As he spoke he motioned toward her arm.

"Umhuh" she said as she nodded her head. "Hasnew said a few of my ribs are more than likely broken. So Basel has wrapped me to help in their healing. She also gave me a horrible concoction to drink. It's to.......to help my body recover from......" Ali dropped her eyes toward the floor and whispered "losing the baby"

Ardeth did not know what to do. He slowly reached out and touched Ali's knee. "Kalila?" He was not prepared for the pain that he saw in Ali's eyes when she looked at him again.

"I'm so sorry Ardeth. I tried to......"Ali could not hold back her tears. Through them she finished "I tried to protect the baby. I really did." As she finished she dropped her head into her hands and cried.

Ardeth felt as though someone was ripping his heart out. "Kalila look at me please". When Ali did not look up he spoke again "Please Ali"

Finally she looked up. Ardeth patted the space beside him and Ali moved from her bed to his. Ardeth took her hand and spoke "I know you did everything humanly possible to protect our child. I am just so sorry I was not there to help you."

"Oh Ardeth" Ali sobbed. She could not have controlled her tears even if she had wanted to. The weeks of abuse, losing the baby and almost losing Ardeth had built up inside her and this was its release.

Ardeth stroked her hand and whispered "Come lay beside me so that I may hold you while you cry".

Ali shook her head "I'll hurt you."

"You will not."

Ali moved and slowly lay down beside Ardeth. She gently lay her head on his chest "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"You did not" Ardeth said as he wrapped his arms around Ali.

Eventually Ali's tears subsided. She pulled back from Ardeth a carefully raised up onto her good arm. Looking deep into his beautiful eyes she whispered "Thank you".

"For what, habibi?"

"For holding me."

"You have been through so much. I know I can not erase all that has happened but at least I can comfort you now."

For several moments they just stared at one another. Finally Ardeth spoke "Ali I am truly sorry for all that has happened. I would give my life to take it all back, but I can not".

Ali looked at Ardeth and for a moment then spoke "Ardeth you almost did give your life to protect me, to save me......"

Ardeth interrupted her "But if I had not sent you away, none of this would have ever happened".

"You did what you thought was right. You thought I would not be happy here." Ali stopped then added quietly "I now know that you were not happy when I left. But you thought you were doing what was right for me"

"How do you know this?"

"Basel and Ahmen told me"

"That is true. I did believe that you could not be happy out here in the middle of the desert. And you seemed so melancholy that night. I just assumed you were missing your old life"

Ali looked at him with a confused look on her face "what night?"

"The night before we made love. I went looking for you and Basel said you were not feeling well and were not hungry. That you seemed very down"

Ali thought back. A strange expression crossed her face "Yes I was down that night. But for exactly the opposite reason you believed"

"I do not understand"

Ali stopped for a moment. This was her chance. Basel had said that Ardeth cared for her too. This was her chance to tell him just what he meant to her. So taking a deep breath she spoke "Early that day as I was coming back from doing your wash I realized how content I was doing things like that for you. I realized how happy I was here. I realized that.......I was in love with you. But then well it struck me that even if you felt the same way...that it didn't matter."

Ardeth stared at Ali trying to take in what she had just said. She had said she was in love with him, but that it wouldn't matter. "Why would it not matter, habibi?"

"Because I had it in my head that you had to marry Med-Jai. That you could not marry anyone else. That even if you had feelings for me it didn't matter. That I could never be with you" As she finished Ali stood. She had laid her heart on the line and now all she could do was wait for Ardeth response.

Ardeth shook his head "But that is not true."

"I know that now. Ahmen and Basel told me. But I didn't know that then. I was devastated. I realized that I loved you but that I could not have you all in the same afternoon."

Ardeth slowly sat up in the bed. Ali turned to see a look of pain and concentration on his face.

"Ardeth, you should not try to get up yet"

"Then come sit beside me" he said as he eased his legs over the side of the bed.

Ali nodded and sat down beside him. Ardeth turned slowly and looked at her "I am sorry that you believed that I could not care for you. Because Kalila I do. I have found that you have stolen my heart. Basel was right. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just wanted you to be happy. I stood that night watching you nap and could not understand why you were sad. The only explanation I could think of was that you were not happy here. That you wanted to be back among your own kind. That although I wanted the chance to try to make you happy, that it could not be. That you would only be happy with another Anglo."

As Ardeth finished Ali could hear the tone of his voice change. He sounded angry. "Ardeth?" she said as she touched his arm.

He turned away from her "The thought of another man touching you made me crazy. I know I did not have a right to feel that way, but I did. I wanted to be the man to make you happy but I knew that was impossible."

Ali didn't know what to say. As she sat and thought about what Ardeth had just said a smile broke out across her face.

Ardeth turned to look at Ali again "Kalila, what are you smiling at?"

"Us, Ardeth. I'm smiling at us."

The look on Ardeth's face showed Ali that he did not understand. "Do you realize if we had just told the other how we felt that well....things would have been a lot different and a lot easier."

Ardeth looked into Ali's green eyes "Yes we should have shared our hearts with one another". Reaching out he ran his fingers across her bruised cheek "if we had you would not have suffered as you did".

Ali moved her face against Ardeth's palm "But you saved me. And now you're going to be alright. That's all that matters." As she finished Ali put her hand over Ardeth's. Then she brought it to her lips and gently kissed it.

"Kalila may I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Were you truly happy here? Could you be happy here....with me?"

Ali looked into Ardeth's beautiful eyes "Yes. I was happy here. And yes I could be happy with you. That's all I want. Is to be able to be with you. There's no other place I'd rather be. I just can't imagine being anywhere else." As she finished she looked away.

Ardeth gently took her chin in his hand and brought her face back to his. He kissed her softly and whispered "Then stay with me, habibi. Be my wife"

Ali felt as though her heart would explode. She could not find the words she needed.

"Habibi?"

"Oh Ardeth of course I will. I love you"

"As I do you, Kalila. As I do you".


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Ali sat looking out the window of Ardeth's, no their home. The last year had gone by so swiftly. Ardeth had completely healed from his injury as she had from hers. Then they had been married.

It had been a grand affair. People from every tribe came to see their Lord take his bride.

Ali smiled as she thought about the weeks after their wedding. Ardeth had taken a one week 'leave' from most of his duties. Ahmen had gladly stepped in and fulfilled the ones he could. Ardeth and Ali had spent most of the week in bed. Making love, talking, dreaming, planning. There had only been one conversation that had not been a pleasant one.

Ali was concerned that because of losing their baby, that she would not be able to bear Ardeth any more children. Ardeth had held her when she cried and had tried to sooth her.

She turned and looked at Ardeth sleeping in their bed. His jet black hair loosely framing his face. Ali could not help but grin as she looked at her husband. Then her eye caught a slight movement from beside their bed.

She left her window seat and made her way over to the movement. Her grin broke out into a wide smile as she reached down and picked up their son from his cradle. The baby cooed as Ali brought him to her breast.

As he hungrily ate, Ali remembered the day that she had discovered that she was indeed with child again.

She had missed one cycle but would not let herself get her hopes up. She had not even told Ardeth. But when she had missed another cycle she was sure of it.

So that night she took great pains in preparing a wonderful meal for Ardeth. He had just returned from yet another trip to Hamunaptra.

When he walked through the door that night he immediately noticed the extra preparations to the table. And when Ali came from the kitchen he could see an extra glow about her.

Walking up to her he took her in his arms "What is all of this Habibi?"

Ali had blushed and said "Nothing. I just wanted to welcome you home."

Although Ardeth still believed there was more, he none the less went along with Ali. After they had eaten, Ali had cleared the table and came back into the living area with Ardeth.

"Come, Kalila. I want to be near you for I have missed you" Ardeth said as he extended his hand to Ali.

Ali took it and set down on his lap. Ardeth could see her eyes glowing in the early evening light. "Are you sure everything is alright, kalila?"

As a huge smile broke across her face Ali spoke "Yes Ardeth. I am sure everything is wonderful. I do have a surprise for you though"

"You do?"

"Yes I do." Suddenly Ali couldn't find the right words. She wanted this to be perfect. Finally taking Ardeth's hand she quietly said "Ardeth, I'm going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby."

For a moment Ardeth had been speechless. For he had worried about Ali. He knew that because of what she had been through that she might not be able to bear more children. And he knew that it greatly upset her. He also was concerned that if she did become pregnant again that she might have problems.

Ali watched as several emotions played out across Ardeth's face. "Ardeth?"

Shaking his head of any worry Ardeth looked into Ali's concerned green eyes "That is wonderful habibi." Then hugging her closely he added "When do you think we should expect our new addition?"

Ali pulled back from him and grinned "probably in around 7 months."

Ardeth touched Ali's cheek "then my habibi I will pamper you and shower you with everything you desire until the time comes". He then kissed her lips ever so softly and whispered "I love you Ali."

With tears flowing down her cheeks Ali whispered back "I love you too, Ardeth. I truly do."

Ali was brought back from her thoughts by Ardeth nuzzling at her neck. He then walked around in front of her chair and kneeled down. Reaching out he first touched her cheek, then he gently ran his hand down the side of his sleeping son's face.

"Good morning Habibi"

"Good morning"

"I am a very lucky man to wake up the wonderful site of his beautiful wife and his son sitting in the early morning light"

"Ardeth" Ali said as she shook her head.

"It's true. I am a very lucky man"

"And I am a very lucky woman. I love you Ardeth".

"As I love you habibi. So you truly believe that you are a lucky woman living out here in the middle of the desert carrying for me and our son?" As he finished Ardeth winked at Ali. Then standing he reached out and took the baby and placed him back in his cradle.

Ali stood as Ardeth made his way back to her. As he took her in his arms she whispered "I don't just believe I know how lucky I am Ardeth. I love you, I love our son, I love our life. And there is truly no other place I would rather be" With that Ali stood on her tippy-toes and claimed her husband's lips in a kiss. A kiss that showed him that there was truly no other place in the world she would rather be.


End file.
